A BLACKlash through Time
by The.Don.Vinnie.D
Summary: Harry is hiding from the wizarding world until the excitement about his victory over Voldemort calmed down. But nobody gets that lucky...
1. Chapter 1

Here I go playing in JKR's sandbox again

 **October 31 1998**

Harry Potter, the chosen one, the man who conquered, defeater of He who must no be named, and hero of the wizarding world was going through the disaster that was his home 12 Grimmald place. After the final battle, Harry had been hounded by seemingly everyone. Reporters, fans, well-wishers, vengeful family members, the ministry itself, and his teachers.

He had hidden himself at 12 because he had nowhere else to go, and Kreature was happy to defend his master. Harry had destroyed the locket horcrux, thus honoring Kreature's beloved master Regulus Black. In so doing, Harry had gained a most powerful ally who was more like Dobby than ever before. After the dragon incident, the goblins had been incensed. Ragnuk himself had called for Harry to present himself for judgment. He lost almost everything in the name of House Potter. This appeased the Goblin Nation and ended the budding rebellion. But the Director and Goblin King was a crafty old soul. Leaving the savior of the wizarding world destitute would look bad for his people. Since Harry was the current Lord Black, the director had a ace up his sleeve. The House of Black's assets would not be touched. Therefore the hero would still have a fortune to live from. All would be content at least, if not happy.

The house however was anything but homey. After the Death-eaters had ransacked the place in their effort to locate Harry and company, it needed work in the worst way. Harry began cleaning organizing and repairing it room by room. Today, he was in what could be best described as a 200 square foot closet. It was packed with old clothes, books, nick-nacks and other junk. It was likely a small bedroom, but it was now just storage.

As he proceeded to organize all the treasures of the House of Black he found an odd talisman. A golden phoenix on a blue and gold shield. Harry was trying to figure why a house as dark as the Blacks had been would have something as "light" as a phoenix. On the back was an inscription. "Deslegrate muri tempi et intervalia" Harry began reciting the words aloud, and as he finished, Kreature entered the room to announce lunch was ready. Harry was startled, and dropped the talisman which broke into several pieces when it struck the floor. The magic had had already begun and in a sphere of fire Harry Potter disappeared. Kreature immediately went to Andromeda Tonks to explain what happened and protect his new master, little Teddy Lupin, Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

October 31 1994

Hogwarts Great Hall

 _The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment... And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out - Harry Potter (_ _ **Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**_ _)_

November 14 1994

Black Manor Lancashire

Arcturus Black finished reading the Daily Prophet and called for his son Hunter. It had been three years since Hunter had been on English soil, Having just returned from Japan a week ago. He arrived moments later sweating profusely, and sheathing a katana with a chimera for a handle. "You called milord?"

"The time has come to assist our kinsman and restore the honor of the House of Black." Arcturus announced as he handed the paper to Hunter. Upon reading the younger wizard's hair shifted to a menacing shade of red. Arcturus noticed and chastised his son. "A Gryfindor charges in blinded by rage, a Slytherin waits for a precise moment to strike, to do the most damage. Let us prepare. Tomorrow we return to Hogwarts." Hunter's hair returned to it's natural black and he nodded his assent. The time was almost at hand.

On the morning of Nov 15 1994 the great hall was a cacophony of various conversations. Most were about the first task which was barely a week away. All discussion ceased when the doors burst open and an old man walked in with aide of a cane. Arcturus Black strode in slowly but regally. Old though he may be, he was hardly decrepit. The only obvious detriment was his need of a walking stick. His arrival had caused dead silence in the great hall and the old wizard smiled smugly as he approach the deputy headmistress.

In no time at all Albus Dumbledore was in the great hall to greet their guest. "Arcturus! This is quite the surprise. What brings the Lord of the House of Black to Hogwarts?" This caused whisperers all over. The Lord Black had been thought missing for years. "Family is what brings me here today Albus Dumbledore."

While the two old mages continued their now cold discourse, Draco Malfoy approached. He had heard the comment of family and assumed his distant Uncle was here to recognize him as Heir to House Black. Draco stood beside both men, waiting for his opportunity to speak. Arcturus saw this and acknowledged him.

"Is the something you needed young man?" It was not cold per se, but the was no apparent warmth in his tone. Draco stood confident in his heritage and only faltered slightly under the gaze of the Lord Black. "I heard you say that family is what brought you here today milord. I was answering the summons."

Arcturus cocked his eye at that comment. "And who might you be?" Draco was slightly confused at that. "I am Draco Malfoy. Son of Lucius, son of Narcissa nee Black. I am your heir!" Draco's confidence returned as he spoke. The declaration however, did not have the intended reaction. Arcturus sneered, then smiled, then began chuckling which turned into a bellowing laugh.

Draco did not take well to this. He was the heir to the Black fortune. Father had said so. Mother had agreed. Yet here his claim was being laughed at. HE was being laughed at! Draco being Draco went on a tirade.

During this exchange, nobody noticed the figure entering the great hall and approaching the center of this spectacle. Hunter had been to the Room of Requirement to eliminate the Horcrux that was the Diadem of Ravenclaw. That made four down. The locket when he arrived here, the cup when he became Hunter, the diary that Harry eliminated and now the Diadem. That left the ring, the snake and Harry himself. They were more than half-way but still had so much to do. That would have to wait though. This was now about helping Harry survive this tournament.

( _Flashback_ )

Harry appeared in a ball of fire and fell to the floor in a dusty room. He was almost immediately confronted by a very angry Kreature. One look at the ring Harry wore changed the elf's demeanor from anger to confusion. This wizard wore the ring of the Lord Black. Moments later Harry found he was somehow back in 1991

The talisman that brought him here was destroyed and the earlier version was not found in the house, so Harry was essentially stuck. But if he couldn't return, why not take the time to fix his errors. He started with a particular locket that responded to parseltongue.

Harry entered Gringotts. He hadn't forgotten how upset the goblins were when he and his friends went for the Cup in the Lestrange Vault. Maybe he could get that while he was here through legal means. He asked the goblin on duty for an audience with the director. When the snarky goblin asked why the director would be bothered to see a wizard, Harry grinned evilly. "Perhaps he doesn't. But if the goblins don't care about the security of their bank or that a horcrux of Voldemort is here, then I guess I will just inform the Daily prophet and..." The goblin was now terrified and raced to the director. It was no small feat that he was speaking with Ragnuk, the Director and Chief Goblin of all clans. Of course, a horcrux within the bank tended to gain high level attention. The horcrux itself took no time, but explaining how he knew took a while. They actually had to run a lineage test to prove he wasn't lying.

The inheritance test revealed he was Harrison James Potter. He discovered that Lily had fancied the muggle actor from Star Wars. It also identified him as the heir of Black, Peverell, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. It explained why he was able to pull the sword from the hat in the Chamber. Now they were hearing the will of the Potters.

Harry was livid. This was too much. Because of Dumbledore's interference, Sirius sat in Azkaban for twelve years. If he had just left it alone, the will would have declared Peter as the secret-keeper and Sirius would have been free. Then they examined the list of guardians from the Potters. Sirius was known, but the Longbottoms, then the Tonks family and even McGonagall were on the list. Augusta was supposed to get Harry if all the others were unavailable. He and Neville could have been raised together. This had him ready to spit nails. A door opening brought him back to the here and now.

"Mr. Potter, this clearly explains what was to happen. Unfortunately it is no use. Harry Potter is eleven and can not claim his lordship. This was a private reading only. Treaty requires us to follow your laws on the matter. However an alternative has just arrived." He stated as the door was opening. "Lord Arcturus Black, meet the answer to your dilemma, Mr Harry Potter." Ragnuk smiled.

Ragnuk had an idea, and Arcturus ran with it. Arcturus Black had combed the family tree for a suitable heir. He detested Lucius Malfoy and dismissed him as weak due to his claim of imperious curse as his defense. If the father was that weak, how could the son be better? Crouch was also dismissed due to his refusal to grant Sirius a trial. Arcturus felt it was so he could take over the Black family. Neville was thought to be a squib so he was out, so that left the grandson of his cousin Dorea. Harrison James Potter.

In essence their plan was very good. This Harry would claim the House of Black, known for the Dark Arts while leaving young Harry to assume the House of Potter. The final piece of the plan was a blood adoption of the older Harry by Arcturus. He would be beyond contestation as not only the descendant of a Black (Dorea) and the named heir (Arcturus) the adoption would make him a true Black by blood. Ragnuk agreed.

Moments later they were performing the ritual. When it was complete, Harry was a little taller than before, had a slightly sharper jaw and his hair began changing colors. When it was pointed out, he went to the mirror to look for himself. The glasses were useless now and he took them off. His eyes were now grey instead of green like Lily's but they were still her shape. His hair was longer now but when he concentrated, it stayed black. The mix of bloods sparked the latent power in the Black Family, a metamorphagus. Soon there was only one Harrison James Potter in this world, but there was also a new Lord Hunter Sirius Black to lead The house back to prominence.

Arcturus refused to free young Harry. Hunter was livid and demanded an explanation. Arcturus was happy to give it to him. "Why would you give your advantage away needlessly. Even a Gryffindor should be able to see when he holds the power." Hunter didn't follow and Arcturus explained more. "You told me that you survived because he used your blood. Yes?" Hunter nodded. "And he did that at the end of your fourth year, correct?" Another nod. "Then the survival of Harry Potter is hinged upon the Dark Lord using his blood in that resurrection ritual. You cannot alter that or your whole mission is for naught!" Hunter was enraged but he had to admit the older man was correct. "In the mean time, you have knowledge of the future. You can profit and gain allies, even save others if you simply do not alter things. Why would you want to give your enemy the advantage of surprise, when you currently know his plans and the dates and times to boot? You will serve the boy and his cause best by focusing on the resurrection of our house!"

( _ **End Flashback**_ )

Draco was still ranting that he was the heir when Hunter reached the group. Hunter was going to enjoy putting this pompous bigot in his place. "And just who is this spoiled child who dares to usurp my place as the next Lord Black?" That brought everyone's attention directly to Hunter.

Draco was too hyper to realize he was in danger. He lashed out and demanded to know who Hunter thought he was and how dare he try to steal his birthright? Hunter returned the sneer with a feral growl that would have frightened Fenrir Greybeck. "I am Hunter Sirius Black. Son of Arcturus. My mother descended from the line of Salazar Slytherin. It is YOU who are attempting to steal what is mine!" Hunter's declaration was followed by a backhand to Draco's face, flooring the boy.

Severus Snape jumped to the defense of his godson with his wand drawn. Unfortunately, he did not count on the Black Heir being an accomplished swordsman. He was met by Hunter's Katana at his throat. "I neither know, nor care what you intended Snivellus. This will be your only warning. Challenge me again and you will lose your head. That includes any legilimency attempts." Hunter kept his eyes on Snape but began speaking to Dumbledore. "Keep your pet on a leash Headmaster. I know the depths of his betrayal and the crimes against my house he has committed." Before Dumbledore could begin his reprimand of Hunter, Arcturus finally intervened.

"Hunter, is there no ending that Gryffindor streak of yours?! Much as I agree with you, young Draco IS of Black blood. You will stand down!" Hunter made sure that Snape had holstered his wand, but acquiesced to Lord Arcturus' demand, and sheathed his sword. But the death stare he held upon Snape was unnerving.

Dumbledore Intervened before matters got out of hand. "You said you were here for family? If not Draco Malfoy then whom are you here to see?" The answer would shake the wizarding world and Arcturus knew it. With a sinister smile he answered. "Why the grandson of my cousin, godson of my grandson, Harry Potter!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^############^^^^^^^^^^^

Yeah, I snatched the Phoenix gate from Gargoyles It is a good little trinket but it's not mine. :(


	2. Serpentine fam & friebreathing friends

Here I go playing in JKR's sandbox again

 _ **Serpentine family and Firebreathing friends**_

 _Dumbledore Intervened before matters got out of hand. "You said you were here for family? If not Draco Malfoy then whom are you here to see?" The answer would shake the wizarding world and Arcturus knew it. With a sinister smile he answered. "Why the grandson of my cousin, godson of my grandson, Harry Potter!"_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^############^^^^^^^^^^^

"What!?"

Too many people screamed it at the same time, but nobody was more confused that Harry himself. He had been told the only family he had left was the Dursleys. Then Sirius was discovered. Now someone else was claiming to be family. Dumbledore tried to intercede but while the two old men were arguing, the sword-wielding wizard approached Harry.

"Greetings cousin. I am Hunter. Hunter Sirius Black, Heir Primary to Noble and Most Ancient House of Black." He introduced himself. "Scion Potter, it is my honor to offer my services to you in your time of need."

Harry was not sure how to handle this situation. What he did know was this man had just dropped Draco, and almost cut off Snape's head all before calling the headmaster to the carpet. He saw the extended hand and in an instant decided to take a chance. He grabbed the hand and began to shake it. "Thanks! Help around here is in short supply to House Potter as of late." Harry glared at several Gryffindors as he spoke.

When most things settled down, Harry, Dumbledore, Arcturus and Hunter had a discussion in the ante-chamber where the champions had congregated after the Goblet chose them. Snape tried to enter as well but Hunter's blade ended that issue. With Dumbledore unable to assist Harry due to the rules of the tournament, Harry quickly accepted the offer from the House of Black. Since there was little more than a week before the task, the trio had their work cut out for them.

First thing was Harry almost ceased attending his classes. Arcturus and Hunter were going to cover his education differently than he had ever experienced. Second was getting Harry healthy. The years with the Dursleys were going to take time to correct, so they needed to move quickly. If their plan held out, they would have him almost right, by the summer holidays. The big question was what they were going to do for the first task. The strange gleam in Hunter's eyes told Harry that there was a plan.

While discussing the regimen that Harry was going to go through, Harry was pleased to hear that both men wanted to get Sirius cleared. Arcturus was extremely upset with the handling of his grandson and explained it to Harry.

"When Sirius was imprisoned, I sought to get him his trial. Even years later, I was ignored. Fudge would not hear me, Dumbledore refused me, and Crouch" Arcturus almost spat the name. "… was drunk with power. If it had not been for Hunter, I would have died and you would be the heir to House Black."

Harry was stunned for a moment, but confusion became understanding, then fear, then anger. Arcturus saw the change and corralled the young Gryffindor. "Much like Hunter often did, you let the blind rage take control. Damned Griffindors! You must embrace the Slytherin within you, and focus your revenge properly."

The next week went very similar to what Hunter remembered. The big exception was Harry trained and learned privately as opposed to with his classmates. On the 22nd, Harry was asked to meet Hagrid late and then he had his meeting with Sirius via the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room.

Sirius was more than shocked at the revelation that Arcturus was even alive, let alone helping Harry. And that there was another Black Heir and he was also helping Harry floored the Marauder. Harry had just explained their intent to clear Sirius when Ron showed up and cut the conversation short.

*********************** The First Task **********************

Unlike when Hunter experienced this task, Harry was relaxed. Yes he was concerned, especially when he pulled the damned Horntail, but the House of Black had given him a plan. Yes he had taken Moody's suggestion of flying on a broom to heart, but Hunter had a far better idea. Parsletongue.

Hermione who was still trying to redeem herself, came in to wish him luck. Rita and her photographer got the picture when Hermione jumped on and hugged him. Fortunately, Krum ran the reporter off. Each champion had to pull a miniature version of the dragon they would have to face. Harry drew the Hungarian Horntail. 'Of course, I would have to get the worst of the bunch. Cause I'm Harry Potter.' He thought to himself.

Clad in black and lined with silver, his outfit paid homage to who he was representing as the crests of both House Potter and House Black were on the lapels and the phrase 'The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black' adorned the back. Harry waited his turn and strode to the arena with determination. Determination born from a solid strategy, and true support of what he was realizing was family.

Slowly he approached the Horntail and bowed. Close enough to be seen, but not to be a threat. He spoke in Parseltongue announcing he came in peace, but there was no reaction. He thought he was too quiet so he cast a sonorous and tried again. _"_ _Please noble dragon. I mean no harm. I come in peace._ _"_ The Dragon seemed to understand and replied. _"_ _You talk strange, but I hear_ _"_ It was just like Hunter told him _._ Apparently Parseltongue and Dragonspeech were similar. Like Spanish and Italian. Key words were similar but there were many differences. Harry tried to keep it simple, sounding like a child who hadn't learned to speak properly, but he was able to explain that one of the eggs was fake and that he would take away the fake. She thankfully agreed.

Harry took the egg and raised it to the crowd, and then he went back to the dragon to thank it. The Horntail asked if Harry could get her food. Harry didn't know what she ate so he asked and found she wanted a cow. Harry called for a house elf and had him bring a cow for the horntail which the elf did very quickly. The Horntail thanked Harry and he kissed the dragon on the snout and just said _"_ _friend_ _"_ Then he left, and the dragon ate the cow.

Harry ignored the scores but couldn't ignore Charlie Weasley who was acting like Hermione, asking questions on how he spoke to the dragon. Harry explained the Horntail could understand simple Parseltongue and for an hour Harry played translator between dragon and handlers.

Harry finally made it back to the common room and found the party in full swing. The twins were carrying him on their shoulders in a flash. The group was cheering him as if he'd caught the snitch and won the cup, but Harry had changed in the last week and a half. More than people would expect. His family had made him look hard at who he could count on, and these people were not among them.

Harry stared the group down. First he stilled the twins and told them to stay put. Then he grabbed Neville and Ginny, and led them to the twins. Looking around, he saw Hermione and Ron had entered. He took Hermione over to the three gingers and Neville. Then he called the Creevy brothers over.

Now Harry glared at the remaining group. Each felt his eyes as if they were being weighed, measured, and in the end, found wanting. One by one they lowered their heads in shame.

"For the last month just about, you have all called me cheat, liar, coward, or otherwise shunned me. ' _Your house is like your family_ ' well you certainly matched my muggle relatives didn't you?" Harry spat. Now that I'm a winner, you cheer me and want to be my friend. Well where the hell were you when Malfoy was slandering my name? Or that lying bitch Skeeter? No, you were all for treating me like dirt. Some of you even took those ruddy badges and wore them." Heads bowed even lower and some began crying.

"Even my supposed best mate turned on me." Ron went a shade of red most couldn't understand. It was a mix of shame for his betrayal, and anger at being called out. Harry ignored him. "So you all can sod off for all I care. My family stands behind me, both in this room, and in my training." Harry turned and nodded to his friends. "the rest of you are dead to me." And with that, Harry went to his dorm and began to pack. Shortly thereafter Harry, under his cloak, with all he owned, was entering the guest quarters assigned to Lord Black. "I was just as you predicted." Harry sighed to his elders.


	3. Chapter 3 From battles to balls

**Here I go playing in JKR's sandbox again**

Hey gang, the muse hit me last night and I got another chapter out. Hope you enjoy.

 _Harry, under his cloak, with all he owned, was entering the guest quarters assigned to Lord Black. "I was just as you predicted." Harry sighed to his elders._

As November set and December began, Hunter and Arcturus alternated their training of young Harry. He was given leave to attend meals with his classmates and attended some classes with his fellow Gryffindors. Classes such as Transfiguration, were much better learned from McGonagall, as she was an accredited Mistress in the field. Potions on the other hand, was now entirely under the tutelage of Arcturus. Hunter was in charge of the physical training of Harry and made particular use of various sword-wielding.

The other main goal was the health of the Potter heir. Harry was the proverbial runt of the litter and that was not going to improve without help. Hunter was training his physical body, Arcturus was using various potions, and Harry was as a result, eating almost as much as Ron.

So focused was Harry on practicing and trying to figure out the egg, that he forgot about the Yule Ball until McGonagall taught basic dancing. When Harry approached Hunter and Arcturus, in something of a panic, Hunter simply smiled.

Hunter's lessons, both the martial arts and the sword-wielding, he explained, were making Harry lighter on his feet and more fluid. Dancing would be a simple transition and would help in said lessons. This eased part of Harry's mind. But the second part terrified him still. He had to find a date. That meant he had to ask a girl!

Arcturus laughed mightily at this, while Hunter, who remembered this dilemma, chuckled but only slightly. That prompted something of an intervention. Harry was given not only "the talk" but lessons on courting witches by both Arcturus and Hunter. Hunter smiled as he realized the horror they were sparing Harry. As now, Sirius would not be doing this to Harry.

As Harry was preparing for the tournament, Hunter used the days Harry was with Arcturus, to prepare the Chamber of Secrets. Rendering and removing the basilisk corpse was only the first issue. There were many more steps before they could use this as Harry's training facility.

Cleaning the inside of the chamber, then filtering the water so that it could be used for a swimming pool, more lighting, and then some kind of homage to the other three founders. Hunter placed a large statue of each founder opposite the existing one of Salazar Slytherin so that in the center of the chamber, you would appear to be supervised (or judged) by all four. Then Hunter moved to the outside.

There was little to start with there. Cleaning away the debris of rat bones and small pests. He also had to add a few columns to support a corridor. Luckily he had much of the raw materials scattered about the area and what he needed to get was paid for with the money from the basilisk parts. The "plan" had always included using Hogwarts' hospitality to start, but to move into the chamber as soon as possible. Hunter was hoping for Yule, but more likely it would be the new year.

While all this was going on, the Wizarding world was in a tizzy. The Lord Black had returned (many thought from the dead) and this caused many a plan to be derailed.

Dumbledore was absolutely terrified that he no longer had control of Harry. Arcturus had used several old laws to gain guardianship of the boy before offering aid in the tournament. This would make it so, not only would Harry not be following the headmaster's plan, but that he would not return to the Dursleys in the summer. The protections he had set up after that fateful Halloween would be lost. Harry would not willingly return there with these two dark mages offering to take him in.

And there was the second issue. Snape. Severus had often scanned Harry's thoughts to gauge what the boy and his friends were up to and reported it to Albus. Now he was getting nothing. And Severus was enraged that Harry was now being taught Potions by Arcturus. He seemed to take it as some king of personal affront.

Dumbledore could not allow Harry to go down the dark path. They had already changed the boy. Made him colder. The way he refused to forgive his classmates and his best friend young Mr. Weasley, was proof of that. While the teachers reported that Harry was still the same child that they knew before, they admitted he seemed more driven. They just assumed it was his accepting the task before him an attributed the change in attitude as natural. He still spoke regularly with Me. Granger, and the Weasley twins. And according to McGonagall, had seemed to take Neville under his wing. Merlin knew that boy needed the help. Perhaps he could use that friendship?

Lucius Malfoy was apoplectic when he heard of Arcturus Black's arrival. For years Lucius had been using the regency of the House of Black to further his agenda, His wife being a daughter of the house, gave his son the right as heir. With no other Blacks to claim it, it would go to Draco. But while Sirius Back was unable to take the mantle of Lord Black, his existence prevented Draco from making that claim. He already had plans for Sirius to be eliminated, now he would have to add more. Arcturus was old and would be simple, but this Heir apparent. Hunter would be much harder. If what was written in the letter from Draco was true, this Hunter had not only put down Draco (publicly and embarrassingly) but had all but neutered Severus and challenged Dumbledore. Hunter Black was a liability that had to be destroyed.

When Harry wasn't training like a demon with Hunter and Arcturus, he did spend time as a typical teenager. And since Ron had yet to make an apology, Neville lucked out and seemed to be Harry's new right hand. Unlike most of the guys, Neville took to the opportunity in an honest fashion and built a true friendship. When Ron finally did make a decent apology, Neville was kept in the group. Added to what was now a foursome.

Working with Harry had been a boon, and he was going to take a chance. He would make the Yule Ball his coming out party so to speak.

Hermione drug Harry to the kitchens one evening and Harry was surprised to find Dobby working there. Dobby was ecstatic to see Harry and along with the other elves was treating the boy like royalty. Dobby explained why some of the elves avoided him in the kitchens. Unlike the rest of them, Dobby was a free elf. The others were bound to the castle. This sent Hermione on a tirade about slavery. Dobby also pointed out Winky who was in a bad way.

Apparently butterbeer was much more intoxicating to house elves and the poor little creature was in a drunken depression. She very much missed Mr. Crouch. Hermione had the bit in her teeth and was determined to free the elves just as Harry had done for Dobby. Over the next few weeks, Hermione created S.P.E.W. The Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare. She conned Harry, Neville and Ron to be members. It wasn't doing much but it did keep her busy.

Ron made a feeble attempt to ask Hermione to the ball, and found a way to insult her in the process. Harry laughed, but he was just as useless at asking for a date. He failed repeatedly to ask Cho and when he finally did muster the courage, she had already agreed to go with Cedric. Ron suggested Harry take Ginny and Harry acted on it. But he was too late. Ginny had already agreed to go with Neville though, and Harry asked if she'd save him a dance.

Ron went into his depression about a date and finally ended up in the common room after a failure in asking Fleur Delacour to be his date. As Ginny explained Ron's humongous failure, Harry saw the Patil Twins and debated asking them. In the end he did and thankfully they accepted so he and Ron had dates now. Harry noticed that since the champion selection, he and Ron were growing more and more apart. He was much more comfortable with the twins and was working with Neville to bring him out of his shell. Ron was becoming an annoying little brother. He still liked Ron, but the immaturity was infuriating.

The night of the Yule Ball was not starting good. Mrs. Weasley because she knew, was able to got Harry some proper dress robes. Since she was using his money, she could get him good robes. For her own family though she had to cut corners. Fred and George got a plain but decent set for each of them, but for Ron she had some luck. He fit into a set they had from years ago. They were old and had frilly lace on them but they were in good shape.

When Ron saw what Harry was wearing he went mental. He hated being poor. Harry was able to snap him out of it, but once Hermione showed up his attitude went to pot again. Ron was sulking from the moment he saw Hermione. She had not told them who she was going with so it was a shock to see her with Viktor Krum. The bigger shock was that Hermione had put in the effort and looked beautiful. She was absolutely hot! Harry was just beginning to appreciate girls but he knew what he liked to look at.

Because he was around Neville so much, and Hunter's lessons, Harry knew how to dance and Pavarti had a good time. Harry was terrified when McGonagall told him, he and the other champions were obligated to start the first dance, but once he got through it, he danced with Pavarti, Susan Bones, Hanna Abbot, Ginny, Hermione and Padma Patil also.

As good an impression as Harry was making, it was Neville who was stealing the show this evening. Neville looked like he was on cloud nine as he waltzed with Ginny. Many who saw this new Neville were aghast, and Ginny was getting some heated looks from the other girls.

Ron was in a snit most of the night. Not only due to Ginny and Neville, but Hermione with Krum. Harry saw how the Weasley Twins acted and decided he would prefer to be like them, and decided to party. He even took a turn on the dance floor with McGonagall. By the end of the night, Harry was dancing with a Patil Twin on each arm so that Padma did not feel slighted by Ron's stupidity as he had taken to sitting, sulking, and starring at Hermione. Hermione was with Krum and Ron just couldn't deal with it. Before each girl was escorted to their dorm, they snogged Harry senseless. It served to only confuse Harry, but he found he liked it.

After Pavarti went to her room, Harry heard someone sobbing from the darkness and went to investigate. He found a very distraught Hermione. She was very upset with Ron and said he had ruined the night for her. Harry spent some time calming her down and letting her cry on his shoulder. He finally got her to laugh some and then Hermione slowly grabbed him and began snogging him. Harry was lost in the feeling and was reciprocating nicely, when he realized what he was doing and stopped.

"Hermione, we shouldn't be doing this." Harry said. Hermione didn't understand and thought it was her. "You think I'm ugly." She turned away and started crying again. Harry started to get frustrated. "No, Hermione, I think you're beautiful, but you're my best friend, and I don't want to take advantage of you when you're upset." Harry forced Hermione to look at him. "I like you and would do almost anything for you, but I'm not in love with you. Do you… understand that?"

Hermione was just starring into his eyes for a moment before she hugged him like Mrs. Weasley. Hermione knew most blokes would have tried to take advantage of her. She didn't even want to think what would have happened if Seamus Finnegan had found her. She kicked herself for ever doubting Harry. Once they let go, they each went to bed. By morning, Hermione was back to her old self again and joined Harry at breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4 Temper and tasks

**Here I go playing in JKR's sandbox again**

Chapter 4

Lord Voldemort closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he digested his minions latest report. His agent within Hogwarts informed him of Lord Black's return and how he was helping young Potter.

The emergence of the old fool was a minor issue but his new heir was intriguing. A killer with a sword as well as with magic and a dislike for Dumbledore? He would be useful if turned. But what about the effect on Potter? He opened his eyes to see that simpering coward Wormtail waiting for his instruction.

"Inform my servant to stay the course. The changes to the boy will do no harm to my plans. His improved strength and skill will only serve to make me more powerful when I make my return. This is but an unforeseen boon to my cause."

Wormtail wasted no time in leaving his master's presence, and relayed the message.

Ron may have been an idiot at the ball, but Harry had taken a cue from Ron's twin brothers, so Harry made sure to keep up his image and kissed both Padma and Pavarti's hands and thanked them for escorting him to the ball. The gossip queen and her sister were the center of attention for the next few weeks and nobody remembered that Hermione entered the hall that morning with Harry.

With the new year, came a relocation of the House of Black. The work on the Chamber of Secrets had been completed. Harry was astonished from the go as Myrtle's loo was no longer the entrance. Hunter had made a new doorway and moved the wall so that the entrance was in it's own room. A room hidden by a password in Parseltongue.

When Harry arrived in the Chamber he almost fainted. While it was still Slytherin's chamber, there was a feeling of all houses to the room. Slytherin was just the primary house, which made sense to Harry. It was Slytherin's chamber after all.

One night, Harry was trying to decipher his egg, and tripped before he closed the screeching thing. The egg bounced several times before falling into the pool of water. Harry was just about to summon the egg when he realized he no longer heard a screeching in the water. Instead he heard a faint melody. Taking a deep breath, Harry dipped his head below the surface and heard an end to his frustration.

Come and seek us where our voices sound.

We cannot sing above the ground.

And while you're searching, ponder this:

We've taken what you'll sorely miss.

An hour long you'll have to look,

to recover what we took.

But past an hour - the prospect's black.

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back. ( _GoF Chapter 25_ )

Harry wasn't dumb. He usually had acted that way for Ron's benefit. It only took a few seconds to decide who the song referred to. As Hunter approached him Harry asked aloud. "There's more than Gridylows and a Giant Squid in that lake, isn't there?"

Not having been to every class, Harry had missed that Hagrid was not teaching CoMC. Instead it was Professor Grubly-Plank. As Harry questioned Ron, Malfoy decided to twist the knife and produced a clipping from the Daily Prophet and Rita Skeeter's article. Harry was furious.

When Harry stormed into the chamber Arcturus was prepared for the young wizard's anger. "Before you speak even one word, you will control yourself. Reign in your emotions. Only then will we discuss that which has upset you." Lord Arcturus did not ask, it was an order. Using the basics of occlumency he had been taught, Harry began to center himself.

Hunter took pity on him and before Harry had gotten control of himself (a task that was still difficult for him) eased his mind. "I assume you were enraged by the article on Hagrid. We are already staging a retaliation, but it will take time." Harry got control of himself shortly thereafter.

Arcturus reprimanded Hunter for his interference. If you continue to undermine me, he will never learn to control himself!" Hunter did not back down though.

"If he does not get some direction he will not know how to get past these levels of anger. My undermining you as you called it, is no more than training wheels. As he progresses, I will help less often."

The next month passed without too much issue. Hermione was still working on S.P.E.W. Ron was Ron, Neville was enthralled by some herbology book. Harry was frustrated. He was having trouble with the spells. He could get them but they either were weak, or he couldn't hold them long. He stewed over that for several days then found a possible answer. It wasn't that he didn't know how, it was his power and stamina. Two things the Dursleys damaged. He was building up, but not fast enough to be ready for the second task.

The day before the second task Harry was still searching for a way to breathe under water. His Bubble-head charm would only hold for about fifteen minutes, and his transfiguration didn't last much longer. He was barely able to swim since he only learned a month ago, so he needed something.

He realized he should have asked Hunter of Lord Black, but had wanted to do this on his own this time. Neville was with them today as they went over every spell and charm they could find when Moody came for Hermione and Ron.

McGonagall needed them for something and wanted them right away. Harry said something about eating a turnip and turning into a fish and it sparked Neville's mind. "Not a turnip, Harry. Gillyweed!" It was a perfect solution. Gillyweed would change him for an hour as well as give him fins and flippers for swimming. It was rare and they didn't have it though. Harry went to bed very depressed.

Harry awoke to Dobby yelling at him. He was going to be late for the second task. Then he remembered it didn't matter. But Dobby had come to his rescue again. He brought Harry gillyweed. Harry began to thank the elf, but Dobby began pushing him so that he could get to the tournament. "Harry Potter's Hunter give slimy weed to Dobby. Harry Potter must hurry or he bes late!"

With about five minutes left, Harry began releasing all the hostages. That's when Cedric came in. He released Cho and warned Harry on the time. Harry cut Ron loose. When he began cutting Hermione loose the merpeople stopped him. That's when Krum came through which scattered the merpeople. He looked like a shark-man and bit through the rope holding Hermione.

Harry looked frantically for Fleur but she was nowhere to be found. He felt the gillyweed wearing off and cast his bubblehead charm. That gave him fifteen minutes max to get back to the surface. He freed the little blond girl and began taking her and Ron back up. That's when the gridylows attacked. Harry pulled the others to close and cast an Acendio charm dragging several of the water-demons to the surface with them.

Their arrival on the platform was met with huge applause and they were rushed by many people. Madam Pomfrey had them all in blankets and warming charms while cursing the "geniuses" who had children swimming in the freezing weather.

First was Fleur dragging her sister Gabrielle with her. She thanked Harry for saving her sister and kissed each cheek. Gabrielle followed with the same. Then Hermione tackled him. She was very proud of him and explained that he didn't come in last but third since Fleur didn't finish the task.

Arcturus was proud of his efforts but admonished him for staying to save the others. That lasted until the scores were read. Harry was bumped ahead of Krum because he saved two hostages which left him tied with Cedric for first place. Arcturus shook his head muttering something about stupid noble Gryffindors. Harry looked for Hunter but couldn't find him so he headed for the warmth of Hogwarts. This was getting way too dangerous.

Hunter was hidden away in a small cave and having a conversation with a water-beetle he had caught in a glass jar. He smiled as he placed the jar on the ground. "Now Rita." Hunter sneered down. "You have two choices here. You can agree to start reporting in an honest and true journalistic fashion, or I can kill you." The bug immediately stopped moving. "Rita, I don't play by Dumbledore's rules. You are a liar, a sneak, a manipulator and a coward. You have tried to ruin some good people, and in some cases succeeded. But when you went after my kinsman, well, you signed your death warrant."

Harry was clear until the third task. That wasn't until June. So Harry was focused on his classes and training. Rita Skeeter's story was in the Prophet only days after Witch Weekly. It wasn't an attack upon Harry, because of the deal Hunter had forced on her, but there was an implication.

Hermione was accused of breaking Harry's heart and attaching herself to Viktor Krum. Hermione was livid, but her anger only got worse when the letters began arriving. One was booby-trapped with bubertuber pus and Hermione had to go to the infirmary.

Harry took the jibes and ignored them, but Hermione was hell-bent to get Skeeter. At Easter Mrs. Weasley sent candy eggs to her children, Harry and Hermione. Apparently she had read Skeeter's article and Hermione's egg was noticeably smaller. Harry became quite angry while Hermione shook her head. Ginny and the twins saw this and Ginny said she would handle it. Harry gave his egg back and walked away. He was amazed that she could believe anything Skeeter wrote.

The day of the third task wasn't going well. There was no article about Harry's mental state by Rita Skeeter like Hunter had once endured. But shortly after breakfast, both the Blacks had seemed to vanish. No matter what Harry tried, they were nowhere to be found.

At lunch the Weasleys had come to support him but still no House of Black. Though Sirius appeared in his animagus form. Then while the champions were mingling with the other families Amos Diggory was bragging and put Harry down in support of Cedric who was severely embarrassed. He also remarked about the article in the paper. Harry had forgotten how rude the man had been. Molly Weasley told him to ignore the man's rudeness, and then she chastised Amos reminding him that Skeeter didn't was not trustworthy. 'Funny, you sure acted like she was when it was about Hermione' Harry thought.

When it was time to head for the third task, Dumbledore cleared the hall. Harry was nervous. He was sure somebody was trying to kill him and this was a huge opportunity to do just that. Much of that fear was extinguished when Arcturus returned. He quickly explained they had not trusted the powers that be and had been re-evaluating this task. With one last word of encouragement, "Show them why the House of Black is to be respected!" Harry was sent forth for the task.

Once everyone was arranged and announced, Dumbledore started the task. Harry was in the lead so he went first into the maze. Harry was breezing through the maze until he came across one of Hagid's Blast-ended Skrewts. The skrewt was no joke but Harry made short work of it.

There was a sphinx which had a strange riddle. It took Harry some time but he got it. He came across Fleur who was unconscious. They had been told that if they wanted to quit and shot up red sparks, someone would come get them. Harry took Fleur's wand and sent the sparks. She was out and looked as though she'd lost a battle, so once he sent the sparks he continued in the maze.

It wasn't long before Harry ran into Krum. The look in his eyes was glassed over when he pointed his wand at Harry, but he stopped and lowered his wand before he left. Harry ended up facing an acromantula after a few more minutes. The gigantic spiders tried to eat him and Ron a couple years ago and Harry didn't wait. He threw just about every deadly hex he could think of and a very powerful cutting curse split the beast in two. He wasted no time getting out of there.

He found both Cedric and Krum in a little duel. Cedric stunned Krum but Harry knew from their earlier encounter that Krum was bewitched somehow and stopped Cedric from doing any real damage. At the end the saw the cup on a pedestal. He and Cedric looked at one another, nodded a silent agreement, took a deep breath and took the cup together. As soon as their hands touched it, they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5 The new Lord Black

**Here I go playing in JKR's sandbox again**

AN: It's wonderful when the muse allows the connecting piece to be finished. Now I can post the scene that started this fic.

 **Chapter 5**

Hunter Black was livid. The failure still playing over in his mind. Arcturus was dead. Cedric Diggory was dead. Tom Riddle had been resurrected. Hunter himself had been severely injured and Harry Potter was sent back to the Dursleys. How had he allowed such carefully laid plans to go awry?

The only good he could cling to as a silver lining was that both the ring horcrux and the one in Nagini were destroyed. Although the latter had been what landed him in a coma for six weeks. Hunter sat and replayed all that occurred.

While Harry had been maneuvering through the maze, Hunter had been eliminating the Gaunt Shack and everything inside. Fiendfyre was a truly powerful spell. Especially if you could control it.

With the ring horcrux destroyed and the Resurrection Stone in his pocket, Hunter headed to graveyard to help Harry. He raised a headstone into the path of the killing curse. The stone exploded but blocked the green light of death. But Death would not be appeased so easily. A chunk of the stone went though Cedric like a bullet. Everyone else thought Cedric had done it so Hunter was still in the clear. Hunter didn't notice this because he was focused on the plan, and by the time he realized what had happened it was too late. He didn't even know something was wrong until he saw the shadows of the dead during the priori incantatem.

Hunter stayed hidden until the battle between Voldemort and Harry began. He executed a few Deatheaters, but that's when his luck changed. Nagini noticed the two minions fall and moved to investigate. Hunter saw the spirit of Diggory and was stalled. It took him a moment to shake off his failure and took aim at Voldemort.

Nagini saw a man take aim at her master and lunged at him. Her bite saved her master but also left her vulnerable. A second later a sword, sunk into her skull and split her brain, killing her almost instantly.

Hunter saw his opportunity when the connection was broken to eliminate old moldyshorts. Just as he was about to take his shot, his leg burned as if on fire. He looked down and saw Nagini biting his leg. He quickly drew his sword and buried it in her skull. The wail of the snake was masked by Voldemort's scream of rage as Harry escaped. Also masked, was the cry of the now dead horcrux.

With the last bit of strength, Hunter called for Kreature, who rescued him right before he blacked out.

While Hunter had been brought to safety, Arcturus was confronting Barty Crouch Jr in his poly-juiced form of Mad-eye Moody. Trying to take Harry away was not going to happen under Arcturus' eye. He blocked the faux auror from leaving. Harry needed a healer immediately and the school infirmary was in the opposite direction. "And where are you taking my ward Barty?" Arcturus growled.

A fight ensued. Arcturus was formidable but not anywhere near fast enough. A curse toppled him but before Barty could capitalize, Harry caught him with a kick in the bits. This gave Arcturus a chance for a stunner which took his opponent down.

Harry cradled Arcturus as the old wizard told him to follow Hunter, and asked him to tell the new Lord Black how proud of him Arcturus was, and to not forget his promise. Arcturus expired as Dumbledore and his crew approached.

Hunter was looking at a portrait of Acturus. It had not awakened yet and Hunter was unsure as to why. "You said there would come a day when I would have to remember our deal and put the House of Black first. But how the hell do I put this house first when Voldemort still hunts Harry Potter? And he's getting stronger!" Hunter sighed.

"Is Harry Potter not a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black? Gather our allies and destroy our enemies. Or has the courage that made you a Gryffindor finally been erased?"

Hunter fell on his arse as he looked up at the smug face of the portrait Arcturus Black!

 **AUGUST 5, 1994**

Hunter Black made a trip to Longbottom Manor. Augusta was a truly intimidating woman, but as he had all ready faced death, her effect was less. He could see how it would terrify Neville and several others. He wondered how Dumbledore had gotten so much past her. She was on the Hogwarts Board of Governors after all. He came offering private tutoring for Neville which was met with a great deal of scrutiny, but Hunter expected as much.

"Madam Longbottom, this offer is being made in part to atone for the wrongs upon House Longbottom. The House of Black has disowned Bellatrix Lestrange and her compatriot Bartemius Crouch Jr. While I would like to eliminate Narcissa Malfoy from our ranks, she has only married an idiot, and that is not sufficient.

My predecessor, Lord Arcturus, found Lucius to be a weak individual and therefore when he combed the family tree, dismissed Draco as a candidate for Lord Black. Neville was also considered, but he was thought to be magically weak. He even looked to Harry Potter as the heir. After my time in the orient, I was chosen. And while I agree with his assessment in regards to scion Malfoy, some of my own findings cause me to disagree with regard to Neville."

Augusta was intrigued. "And what is it that you find fault with?" Neville was nowhere near his father but she hoped to make him into an acceptable replacement for her son as head of the family. Or perhaps marry him to a strong witch who could give them a son she could mold into a true leader. The Potter boy was much better as a leader, but knew nothing of tradition. The friendship Neville had with him was not being cultivated properly. Hunter answered her question and inadvertently her prayers, in the process.

"Neville has a gift in Herbology, yet has no talent in Potions. He is adequate in Charms but horrible in Transfiguration. His tests in Defense are high, but his skills are woeful. This leads me to believe it is a matter of confidence and not magical power. I would like to begin to train him in dueling. As he has had no direct father-figure in his life, he has not developed into a man, and remains a boy. Like his beloved plants, he has strong roots, but has not blossomed. I hope to correct that. As I have no direct heir, I too must prepare in case of a premature death. And I look to those who have Black-blood in their veins."

Augusta was impressed with the answer but she was no fool. She hadn't been happy with Neville's education thus far and was looking for a replacement for Albus Dumbledore. This young Lord was saying the right things but she was sure he had an ulterior motive. He mentioned blood and that gave her an avenue to dig into.

"You speak well, but you mention blood. What is you opinion of blood status, and why are you not pursuing others of Black-blood, like Potter, or the Weasleys?" Hunter couldn't help but admire the woman.

"I offered my skills to the Potter scion as well. You no doubt know Lord Acturus and I were training him throughout that farce, the Tri-wizard Tournament. We were supposed to have my cousin live with us as a proper family should, but the fool Dumbledore has him hidden well after the death of my father, and an injury to myself, and I have yet to take my place as his guardian. He is strong in the ways Neville is not, but he has no idea of our traditions. Nevile and Harry Potter could each feed the deficiencies of the other." Augusta was surprised by this but didn't show it.

"The Weasleys were considered for my title, but their oldest would be expected to take the Weasley head, their second looked to be the Prewitt heir. The remaining children were deemed unworthy. The twins are not interested in anything outside of their jokes, the one that was recently Head-boy is a sycophant, and the youngest boy is weak willed and spiteful. His jealousy would plunge the House of Black right back into the darkness I seek to remove from our name. The daughter could be an asset, but not the heir." Augusta was shocked He was rejecting both light and dark families. What could his motives be?

"As for you question on blood status. While both my parents are magical, it seems on my mother's side it is through many squibs, and I therefore am Half-blood. I care not for the purity of blood, but for the purity of heart and spirit. The light is not always the right, And in balance, the dark is not always wrong. This fool of a Headmaster has allowed much wrong in the name of the light and his 'Greater Good' while many suffer."

Hunter saw Augusta become defensive. She was no fan of Dumbledore, but knew he was certainly the lesser of evils and even while under fire, he still held great power in the wizengamot.

"Let me explain. How is it that the greatest wizard in the world, the most powerful since Merlin and the Founders, could not defeat this Voldemort and yet a mere infant could? Dumbledore's sheep, like Molly Prewitt, believe he can do no wrong. I disagree. I also believe that this mud-blood pretender has returned as Potter says, and we must prepare for attack. Many of my house followed and supported this coward, but not all were sheep. Some actually investigated this champion for Pureblood Supremecy. He was born to a muggle named Tom Riddle and a squib by the name of Merope Gaunt." Hunter smiled as that comment filtered into her brain.

"Many families were extinguished or nearly so, including ours, by this coward and his minions. So it is time that those of us with vision, and not blinded by like the sheep, stand together. The House of Longbottom, could stand with the House of Black, and soon, the House of Potter. I am certain that once I inform Harry Potter of his status as family, he will join us.

I don't wish to follow Dumbledore. He is a pacifist and allows our world to decay into shadow. And I certainly reject this Voldemort, he caused the death of my mother. Fudge and much of his staff are in the pocket of Lucius Malfoy, and I refuse to follow someone who is susceptible to the imperious curse. I can overcome it, as can Potter. While young and ignorant, he can lead. And if House Black and House Longbottom are united with House Potter, we will draw more who are desperate for a new view of the future.

One that honors the past, but embraces the advancements made by the muggles and muggle-born. I mean, look at the pure-blood houses. How many have squibs or are so weak due to the inbreeding that they may as well be? Andromeda Tonks, a daughter of the House of Black, married a Muggle-born and her child bears the gift of being a metamorphagus. How much do we gain from bringing new blood into our houses?"

Augusta was impresses and decided to introduce Neville. While they were interviewing one another, Neville became guarded. "Greetings Heir Black. We feared you had perished." Augusta was all but knocked out. "You know him?!" Hunter remembered that this was the year Neville began to come out of his shell. "Yes, Neville was present during some of the lessons I gave Harry Potter this past year. It is now Lord Black, Scion Longbottom. An injury had left me in a coma for much time and I am only now well enough to return. And I offer you the same as I did Scion Potter, if you wish to partake."

They went over some basics and as expected, Neville was having problems. When Hunter asked about the wand, Neville balked and August answered for him. "It was my son's wand. He was an auror." The pride in her voice was undeniable.

Hunter jumped on the opportunity. "No wonder you struggle! That wand has not accepted you has it?" Nevile was confused and Augusta became indignant. "There is nothing wrong with that wand!" She exclaimed heatedly.

Hunter expected that though. "I should think not. Frank Longbottom was a highly regarded auror. If his wand was defective, he would never have been so successful. But that wand is attuned to Frank Longbottom, not Neville Longbottom. We must get him one of his own!"

Neville didn't know if he should cheer or scream, and Augusta looked as if she had be slapped. A quick trip to Diagon Alley and Neville was the proud owner of a new wand. Thirteen inches, cherry wood, and a core of unicorn hair. Augusta was shocked to see the difference in Neville's results with a new wand.

 **August 12, 1995, Ministry of Magic**

"Madam Bones, unless you can provide transcripts of a trial for Sirius Orion Black, I will have to inform the ICW of the violations and have the entire Wizengamot charged with war crimes in direct accordance with the Nyon convention of 1949." Amelia Bones was not a fool. She knew exactly the damage this new Lord Black could do if the ICW was involved.

"Lord Black, I am unaware of the circumstances surrounding the convict Sirius Black but" Hunter cut her off immediately.

"Accused, alleged, suspected, but in no way has he been convicted. Convicted requires a trial! Bagnold, Crouch and Dumbledore did not follow the laws and you DARE to cover their crimes by claiming ignorance? Were you not an auror at the time? This is not a request, it is a demand. Your Minister, Fudge, was informed of the existence of Pettigrew's survival in June of 1994. He was present and instructed the act as a Dementor kissed Barty Crouch Jr, a mere two months ago. How does a dead man even find himself in the position to receive a dementors kiss? This is a cover-up and it will be exposed!" Amelia was gobsmacked.

"And here today, another of my house is under indictment for underage magic and violation of the statute of secrecy! The charges themselves are pure slander. The muggle in question is Harry Potter's cousin. The same muggle he has lived with for the past 14 years. He knows of magic. The boy's mother, was Lily Potter's sister, she knows of magic. And this ministry declared Harry Potter an adult when they upheld the choice and force him to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Place your affairs in order madam, I will see you all in that prison for this!"

Hunter left in a rage. Amelia was in a daze. With Dumbledore out as Supreme Mugwump, There was no way to stop the ICW from investigating and Fudge was incompetent so he would just place them in deeper jeopardy. Looking at the time, Amelia realized where this new Lord Black had stormed off to. He was not a cold emotionless politician, he was a young, passionate, warrior and he was not going to back down now. This was going to be a bad day.

In the courtroom, the Wizengamot assembled and Amelia saw Lord Black Standing where the Defendant was usually relegated. She looked at Fudge who lost his smug smile when he saw the wizard waiting on him to start the proceedings. It returned when he saw no sign of Harry Potter. He announced that they would wait a few minutes for Harry Potter who was obviously late, but that was when Hunter took command.

"There is no need to wait Minister. I represent Mr. Potter as he is a member of my house by blood as well as House Potter. Now read your false accusations and let's get this farce over with."

Fudge saw red and began to swell with anger, but Augusta Longbottom ended that. "Yes Minister, a representative for Mr. Potter is here and we are assembled, what is this matter that requires the whole of the Wizengamot?"

Fudge was saved as his undersecretary handed him the file on Harry Potter. In that damned Pink hat, Hunter could not miss her, but she looked even more like a toad here than before. It was Delores Umbridge.

Fudge read off the charges and tried to run Hunter over with his questions including asking him to identify himself. Hunter was more than ready. "I am Lord Hunter Sirius Black, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and cousin to Harry Potter through his Grandmother Dorea Potter nee Black. Now first I'll address the alleged violation of the Statue of Secrecy."

"Harry Potter has lived with Petunia Dursley nee Evans for the last 14 years. She is the sister to one Lily Potter nee Evans. This woman is well aware of the magical world and as Harry Potter resided in their home when he received his Hogwarts Letter, her son, and Harry's cousin, Dudley Dursley is also aware of Magic. Since he is the muggle in question, the charge has no merit and must be dismissed." Many heads were nodding as others shook theirs in shock that Harry Potter was still living with a muggle when here was a family relation who was magical.

"Now on the case of underage magic, this ministry, through your then Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore, Your Director of the **Department of International Magical Cooperation, Bartemius Crouch Sr., and even YOU Minister Fudge, declared Harry James Potter** ** _of age_** **when you upheld the Goblet of Fire selection of him for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Additionally as the last of House Potter, he became an adult when he turned 15 on July 31, 1995."**

 **Fudge began sputtering but Hunter continued as if Fudge didn't exist.**

 **"** **Now unless this body is not interested in upholding the law, I must demand the charges be dismissed immediately." Amelia saw an opportunity to do her job AND catch a break in one move. "I move the charges against Mr. Harry James Potter be dismissed immediately." Augusta Longbottom was quick to act and seconded the motion. Lord Greengrass saw this young wizard who was now Lord Black and saw an opportunity to gain power and a marriage for his daughter Daphne. "Motion is made and seconded, shall we put it to a vote?" Fudge's head was spinning. He had completely lost control of this.**

Harry Potter entered the courtroom afraid he was going to have his wand snapped. In no way did he expect what he saw and heard. "All those in favor of dismissing the Charges against Harry James Potter" Most wands in the room were raised. "All those opposed?" a small number were raised and Fudge had no choice. "Case is dismissed." and the gavel struck the desk. Harry was in shock, but it wasn't over yet.


	6. Chapter 6 Taking control

Here I go playing in JKR's sandbox again

 **Chapter** **6**

 **"** **Actually, I have another item. One that has been fourteen years overdue." Amelia cringed. She knew exactly what this was about. While others in the room stared in confusion, Amelia brought out her notes on the case of Sirius Black. There was very little. Her only solace was this was from her predecessor not her and she couldn't be blamed for anything more than neglect. She didn't know about any of this prior to the breakout.**

 **Hunter continued his speech. "We are all aware of how the war with this Voldemort character ended years ago. The upstart attacked the Potters and was reduced to nothing by the Potter heir. Sirius Black was identified as the Potters' Secret-Keeper and blamed for their death. He was accused of conspiring with the enemy and was thrown in Azkaban. Is this not what we were all informed?" Hunter saw many heads nodding and couldn't believe how many flinched when he said Voldemort. These people were cowards. Fudge was the first to answer from the crowd.**

 **"** **Yes, yes, we all know he was convicted after he murdered Peter Pettigrew and killed a dozen muggles! What are you getting at?" Amelia didn't know the right response, but knew that Fudge's was not it. Hunter Black allowed that blank mask of indifference to fall and everyone saw the reason the Blacks had been feared for so many years. Hunter was pissed.**

 **"** **No Fudge, he was not convicted! He never received a trial! Every Death-eater was given a chance to plead their case EXCEPT Sirius Orion Black! Malfoy was able to plead imperious, Severus Snape claimed to be a spy, and Igor Karkaroff testified against his former allies in return for his freedom. But none of them claimed Black was with them." He was now a cold and deadly storm and many were praying that they were not where he would strike next. Fudge was scrambling to regain his composure and mount a counter attack, but Hunter didn't give him a chance.**

 **"** **I returned to England after Sirius Black escaped Azkaban to find my family in ruins. I've spent the last two years searching records, papers, anything, and I have yet to find a trial for Sirius Orion Black. Two death-eaters taught at Hogwarts last year and one still does, but the Scion of a Noble and Most Ancient House doesn't even get a trial? Can you explain this? Or would you rather explain to the ICW when they investigate your violations on the treatment of war criminals?"**

Fudge was sweating profusely now. He needed time to think and this Hunter Black was not giving him a chance. This was supposed to be a trial of the Potter Boy, but now he felt as if it were he on trial. If the ICW began investigating war criminals and found no trial for Black, he himself could be thrown in prison. He had to act. He couldn't very well let Black off the hook, but he also couldn't give him a trial unless he had him in custody. He was spared for a moment when another wizard entered the courtroom.

 **Dumbledore arrived claiming to be a witness for the defense. "Sit down old man. If we need you, I will call on you. As it stands, we are past Harry Potter who is free and have moved on to Sirius Black" Hunter snarled.**

 **That was when Umbridge tried to save her minister. "Hem hem. I'm sure I must have misunderstood you, but it almost sounds as if you accuse that the ministry had something to do with all this."**

 **Hunter was now livid but his voice was calm and icy, and directed at the pink toad. "Madam it sounds that way because I am. It is the law, set forth by the ministry, that everyone accused gets the benefit of a trial. Sirius Orion Black did not get such a trial. Instead he was cast into hell, and my house was slandered for over a decade. And here today I demand justice!"**

 **Umbridge proved her stupidity once again when she retaliated. "Black was convicted and JUSTICE was done years ago! You will not.." Hunter cut her off right there he had had enough**

 **"** **DELORES UMBITCH! If you are so convinced that justice was served, why don't you provide us with your memories of this alleged trial? Or better yet, swear on your life and your magic, that Sirius Orion Black was convicted at a trial in accordance with our laws? Go ahead, swear it!"**

 **Umbridge felt the eyes of the entire room on her and was humbled for a second time that day. She was not at any trial on Black and certainly was not going to risk her magic or her life for them. That was for mud-bloods.**

 **The acting Chief Warlock regained control of the wizengamot. "Lord Black, surely you can understand that we can't just drop the charges. Even if what you say is correct, we must verify your claims. And then if we find you are correct, we must hold a trial even if it is as you say, overdue" He looked to Hunter expecting him to comply.**

 **"** **Under normal circumstances I would agree with you. But this ministry is trying to murder a member of my house, has violated his rights and the law itself for almost fourteen years, and has slandered my house repeatedly in that same time. Do you expect me to believe justice will be done when there is a kiss-on-sight order upon him? That he will receive a fair and impartial trial when the minister himself brings dementors to a school?" He pointed at Fudge.**

 **"** **No. I would need every lord and lady of the wizengamot, to swear a magical oath, that Sirius Orion Black will receive a fair and impartial trial before this time next year, and that this ministry will not attempt to end his life prior to a trial. Then I could believe." He turned to the rest of the Wizengamot. "What would any of you do if one of your house was arrested and simply thrown into Azkaban without a trial?"**

 **It didn't take much from there. Amelia presented that she had been unable to find any records of a trial for Sirius Black. Augusta Longbottom wasted no time in motioning that the kiss-on-sight order be suspended and that a trial be scheduled as soon as they had Sirius Black in custody. The first was accepted, but many wanted a full audit of the records before they would agree to the latter.**

 **It was no more than Hunter expected. At least they wouldn't feed Sirius to the d** **ementors immediately.** **T** **he problem was he was still not safe from Fudge and Umbridge. The wizengamot adjourned and Hunter left. As he turned, he looked for Harry, but Harry was gone. He looked for Dumbledore, but the Headmaster had already left as well. "time to dance old man!" Hunter snarled.**

 ** _BLACKLASH Through Time_**

 **That evening there was an emergency meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Albus was desperate and needed the help of the Order immediately. Nothing had gone as planned and Sirius was just reckless enough to leave the manor.**

 **The Order of the Phoenix were assembled in the dining room. Sirius was a little nervous but didn't show it. Alastor Moody, The older Weasleys, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, Fleur Delacour, Hestia Jones. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall, Mundungus Fletcher, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, and Sturgis Podmore were all waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. It was the fact that they were all stuck to the table and chairs and silenced that had Sirius nervous.**

 **Hunter was waiting in the corner hidden by a few spells only known to the Black family. Even Moody's eye wouldn't find him. Hunter was concerned about Dumbledore, but he hoped the spells would be enough. He needn't have worried though.**

 **Dumbledore entered the room and quickly began, not taking into account that none of them were moving. "Wonderful, you are all here already. It seems.." Albus stopped as he realized that no one was speaking when he entered and no one had moved. As his focus was elsewhere, he didn't notice the expeliarmus Hunter sent, nor the stunner that put him out. Hunter collected the wand and then helped tie up Dumbledore. Moments later, each member of the Order was allowed to speak again but not move and Dumbledore was revived. Albus thought he was dead when he looked into the eyes of Hunter Black.**

 **"** **Surprised to see me old man?"**

 **What followed was the complete destruction of Dumbledore's legacy. From his failure with a young Tom Riddle, to his love affair with Grindlewald to the abuse Harry had endured. And even the death of Arianna.**

 **Dumbledore was in utter shock, as were many of the Order. It came out almost as a whisper. Remus and Sirius heard it though, and so did Hunter. Dumbledore asked "How?" Hunter growled. "How? How did you let it happen? How could you have been so blind and stupid, Or are you wondering how I am here?" A growl came from behind him "I'd like to know how ya got 'ere boy." It was Mad-eye Moody.**

 **Hunter laughed "Did you honestly think, that fidelus charm you put up could keep LORD BLACK from this property?" This threw everyone for a loop.**

 **"** **You know, I think this should include everyone involved. Sirius, Call the children and the twins. I don't want to explain things twice." Sirius got up but Molly began ranting. Hunter ended that. "That Harry has defeated 'you-know-who' and Dumbles didn't, means it is HIS decision and he will be involved. And since he will tell the others anyway, I refuse to waste time. Sirius, if you would please. You don't have to be loud, I'm sure their listening."**

 **Sirius called for Harry and the others and soon they entered the dining room. Harry led the way and as soon as he saw Hunter, he was confused. "Lord Black?" Hunter smiled.**

 **"** **Yes Harry, If you would be kind enough to come in and allow your friends to to so as well, we're going to have an evening where we speak the truth, and not the cryptic version Dumbledore here tells."**

 **Harry looked to Sirius who nodded and he entered. The kids were just realizing the adults were unable to move when Hunter spoke up. "Harry, Kreatcher has used his magic and everyone here is stuck in their chair and to the table. They can speak, but not move. I had you kids called in, because it is time these people who have failed you so miserably for so long, allow you to know what is going on, why, and hear what you want to do. Now as I already know you want to fight we won't ask that. But you are not ready to fight just yet. You're willing, but you don't have the training. If you choose to be trained, I am willing to help you." Hunter saw Harry about to jump at the offer and cut him off. "First, you listen."**

 **Hunter began to recap what he had already revealed of Dumbledore and his flaws. The opportunities to stop Voldemort that were wasted. The mistakes that cost people their lives not because of a wrong action but by inaction. The complete naiveté to how a war was actually fought. Then he went into detail on Harry and Riddle.**

 **"** **And then he went after Harry here.** **Lily sacrificed her life, but she somehow gave her son the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. And vanquish him he did. He somehow reflected Riddle's killing curse back at him and destroyed his body. And just like that, the war is over. Ended not by the greatest wizard since Merlin, not the leader of the light, but by a 15 month old. But by Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived." The younger people were taking a much different look to what they had been taught, while the older people were still unconvinced. Molly absolutely refused to believe Dumbledore was anything less that the perfect leader.**

 **"…** **sealed their will and sent Harry to... What did you call them Professor McGonagall? 'The worst sort of muggles' wasn't it." Minerva was looking down ashamed, but nodded that Hunter was correct. This caused several to start rethinking their opinions. Especially since the Headmaster had suddenly looked down again. Remus however owed the man too much and fought for his mentor. A mistake he would suffer greatly for.**

 **"A** **h yes, the werewolf. Don't get me wrong sir. Your Lycanthropy is not a detriment in my opinion, more a useful skill. Sirius here has already taken his reprimand for abandoning Harry. His twelve years in Azkaban are a valid reason to not be involved with Harry, but what is your excuse? You abandoned a cub of your pack for twelve years. Then, after a year of teaching Harry, without really telling him about his parents mind you, you abandon him again."**

 **"** **Sirius was being hunted for crimes he didn't commit and he still found time to write Harry. He didn't even get a trial. Another failure of your 'great' Albus Dumbledore but you don't question that, you just follow orders like a good dog and ignore that you added to the abuse of your 'best friend's' son. Some best friend you are."**

 **Remus slumped in his chair. Hunter had hit below the belt and he knew it, but after watching the life Harry led from an outside view, he knew how betrayed the boy was. How betrayed he had been. "By the way Sirius, you're still wanted, but the Kiss on Sight order has been canceled." Sirius was glaring at Albus.** **Then Hunter tore into the Weasleys.**

 **Harry was getting very uncomfortable as Hunter began explaining what had gone on in his life. He was actually so bothered by it getting out he didn't question how Hunter knew so much of it in the first place.**

 **Dumbledore was still sitting almost above it all. Secure in the knowledge that it was all for the greater good and that Harry now had a chance to survive if Voldemort tried to kill him. "It is all for the greater good..." Dumbledore no sooner got that comment out than Hunter delivered a punch that almost broke the older man's jaw.**

 **"** **Greater good?! If I ever hear that phrase from your mouth again I'll rip your lungs out!" Hunter shouted. " Hmmm, 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.' (Chap 37 OotP) Isn't that the prophecy you gave to Riddle, Snivelus?"**

 **If they could have moved Remus and Sirius would have ripped Snape to pieces. Snape lost all control of his emotion and showed true fear at the revelation. Dumbledore was now in a full panic. How much did this man actually know and how? Hunter quickly had Kreature remove the spy.**

 **Harry was trying to absorb what he had been told. Hunter Black had never abandoned him, he had just been hurt badly. Protecting him as Lord Arcturus had. Dumbledore had manipulated things and sent him back to hell on Earth like he was some kind of tool or a pet. He looked to Hunter again. THIS was someone to learn from. Someone he could trust. He had been like an older brother. He knew everything and hadn't hurt him. Harry knew what he wanted. "When do we start?"**


	7. Chapter 7 Toads and Trains

**Playing in the JKR sandbox again.**

 **August 1995**

Dumbledore was having a summer from hell. It started when Fudge and the Ministry had successfully removed him from his positions as Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump. Then dementors were loose in Surrey, causing Harry to defend himself and his cousin. That made Work for him to defend Harry from the ministry. This led to the emergence of a new Lord Black. A man who somehow bypassed the fidelus on headquarters and systematically ruined him in his own organization.

How had he gathered all that information? What else did he know. What other secrets had he uncovered. And the prophecy! How in Merlin's name did this Lord Black know the prophecy?! To make matters worse the portrait of Phineas Nigellus refused to inform him about the new Lord Black. Not his position, his location, his allies, nothing. All he did say was "Just as I will not betray your secrets Headmaster, I will not betray the Lord Black." It was incredibly frustrating. Plus it took him from Hogwarts. And to top it all off, He had lost his control of Harry Potter! Lord Black had taken his weapon. The only way to kill Tom Riddle!

Now the Ministry was pushing for his selection for DADA instructor. There were no candidates this time. He actually had nobody to teach Defense. In a few days the Wizengamot would convene and Fudge would most certainly find some way to put one of his people into the post.

 **#######-**

Neville had improved greatly with the new wand and working with Hunter really made him come out of his shell. The surprise was in the fact that they had done nothing new. It was simply a review of the first four years but using the new wand. Neville had even produced a misty patronus. No form yet, but he was getting closer each day. Augusta could not help but feel pride in her grandson. She had to fight back the tears as she watched the boy and his friend head to the greenhouse and Lord Black entered the room.

"Good afternoon Augusta. Anything of interest for the upcoming meeting?" Hunter asked. The look in his eye told her he already knew. "Just Fudge's attempt to infiltrate the school. I am quite thankful you will be tutoring Neville in place of the moron Fudge has planned." Hunter frowned and Augusta began to worry. "What is it Lord Black?" Her use of his title told Hunter just how worried she had become.

"If Fudge gets his way, he will place Deloris Umbridge in that capacity. I'm sure we both know just how detrimental that will be. Not only for that class, but the school as a whole. It is bad enough with her asinine legislation against werewolves and half-breeds. Give her a chance and she could very well make it illegal to be muggle-born." Augusta could not argue with his assessment.

"What did you have in mind as an alternative?" She knew he would not have brought this to her attention without a plan.

"My thought is that I apply for the position. You have influence on the Board of Governors and with a little positioning, we could easily have the backing of a significant block in the Wizengamot. Starting with Amelia Bones."

Augusta mulled it over for several minutes. She knew he was correct, but the meeting was only a few days away. They began writing letters to the contacts they had. Hunter took the responsibility to convince Amelia Bones. Augusta had heard the story and agreed that under the circumstances, Hunter should be able to get her cooperation with very little effort. Of course the possibility of Susan being taught and under the control of Umbridge was incentive enough to have Amelia comply no matter who was asking.

 **August 30 1995**

The Wizengamot was called to order by the acting Chief Warlock Lord Greengrass. He was a neutral with ties to both light and dark houses. Before they could begin with the agenda Hunter officially claimed the House of Black and dismissed all proxies. Lucius Malfoy was furious. He had been holding the proxy for House Black via Narcissa. This was dangerous and could also affect his finances. He would have to get the young lord to side with him. Or if need be, kill him.

The meeting itself was quite tame. The key point was the Educational Decree to allow the ministry to assign teachers. The decree actually passed without much debate, it was who would be assigned that caused a stir. Fudge was quick to nominate Deloris Umbridge just as Hunter had expected. Amelia negated that immediately.

"I would sooner assign one of my aurors to the school before I would allow her to teach a subject she is unqualified for. Remind me again, what was your N.E.W.T. achievement in D.A.D.A. Madam Umbridge?" The toad-like woman was forced to admit she had not taken that course past he O.W.L. Exams. This ended her bid for the post.

Augusta Longbottom was quick to act. "I think I have a perfect applicant for the position. The young Lord Black has spent the summer tutoring my grandson Neville in defense. I know he has a mastery in the subject and I can vouch for his teaching skills from personal observation My Neville is close to producing a corporeal patronus now! Lord Black would you be willing to teach a multitude of students as opposed to just one?" Hunter was swarmed with questions about his education and his background. Even Amelia Bones took a few shots in an attempt to fill in the gaps she had regarding the young lord.

Lord Greengrass finally called off the dog-pile and asked if Hunter would accept the nomination. "Lords and Ladies. I am in possession of a mastery in defense bestowed by the International Confederation of Wizards. If I take this position, I will hold my students, your children and grandchildren, to that same standard. The mastery from the ICW far exceeds what this ministry requires. My N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s are also from the ICW standard. If you are inclined to accept these standards in my class, I will accept the nomination and the post."

The deliberations took some time as many of them wanted clarification on the differences between their British standards and the ICW. Amelia had to admit that if he was up to the ICW mastery, he was on par with any new recruit from the auror academy. Augusta had called for Griselda Marchbanks to settle the debate over the standards, and the aged witch smiled when she confirmed the ICW was far more stringent. Hunter was assigned the DADA post in a landslide after that. Only a few like Fudge voted against him.

 **#############-**

 **September 1, 1995**

Hunter rode the train to Hogwarts with the students just as Remus Lupin had once done. Most of the Order was at the station both for protection and in the hopes of finding Harry Potter. Lord Black had removed Harry from headquarters after he agreed to training. A move that infuriated many. Especially Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Hunter would not, and could not take the other children as Molly forbade it, but she had no power over Harry, who jumped to his old teacher.

Harry arrived with Neville and between the red hair (a glamor) and their new physiques, the only way one could even derive it was Neville was by Augusta. Harry wasn't even a thought. The boys got a compartment and waited for the fun to begin. Hunter saw where they were and sent Luna Lovegood to join them. Harry was dumbfounded by the quirky little blonde, but immediately felt the need to protect her. That Hunter told him to do so was merely an afterthought. Soon enough Ginny, Ron and Hermione found them. Ginny recognized Luna and entered. Harry had long since dropped his disguise but he and Neville barely looked like the used to. It took Luna introducing her new friends before they recognized Harry and Neville. Harry did not welcome his "friends" warmly.

All summer they sent cryptic and vague letters that said little to nothing. They apologized when he was brought to headquarters, but when he went with Hunter, they turned on him. Hunter had said that they were still under orders from Dumbledore. That appeased him only slightly. When Harry saw the prefect badges, he became livid. Hermione didn't surprise him, she had basically been a prefect since the day she entered Hogwarts. She just didn't have the title. It was Ron that threw him for a loop. 'Why Ron?' Seamus and Dean were not prefect material, and Neville had always been a follower not a leader so he was out, but why him? His grades weren't Hermione's equal but they were better than Ron. And he had always tried to help others both in his house and in other houses, unlike Ron. And he was nowhere near as lazy as Ron, so how did Ron get the badge instead of him? Then it hit him. His "friends" hadn't just betrayed him, they had sold him out. They do as Dumbledore said, and they get to be prefects. Neville felt the shift in the room as Harry realized what had taken place.

Before things could get ugly, Neville took a shot at keeping the peace. "I see you two are prefects. Just put your things away and when you get finished we can talk. Harry and I have been working all summer and honestly, we're kinda worn out." Ron didn't want to let it go like that, but Hermione forced him to comply and soon they were off to their meeting. Ginny could feel the tension and cautiously asked if Harry was alright. She didn't like the answer.

"No Ginevra, I am not alright. I am still being depicted as a liar and a psycho. Actually it seems to be a continuation of the tournament. Yet again, your brother has turned on me, and this time Hermione with him. I'm only giving you the benefit of the doubt because you had a habit of blushing and squeaking around me before you would run off. Otherwise I would call you a traitor right along with them."

Harry was colder than a dementor and Ginny was almost in tears as she bolted out. Luna admonished Harry but left him an out. "I don't think you're being fair to Ginny Harry Potter. She has a bad infestation of wrackspurts and may be confused by it." It was so off the wall that Harry couldn't help but chuckle. He thanked Luna for her insight then told Neville he was going to seek out Lord Black. Neville nodded and Harry left.

Hunter was not pleased with Harry when he heard what happened. He knew Ginny had not been in a position to write as she still felt like an outsider. He pointed that out, but Harry was being stubborn. Look Harry, I see your point and to an extent you are correct. But you have forgotten how Molly Weasley can be. I doubt you were being sold out. In Hermione's case, there was no chance. Even with all the logic behind your thinking, Hermione is too addicted to authority to go against Dumbledore. He played on her addiction and rewarded her loyalty which only perpetuates said addiction."

"Now in Ron's case, well, he has the brain of a flobberworm. He is in such desperate need of recognition, and so oblivious to reality, that he doesn't even realize he has betrayed you. Dumbledore said, Molly agreed, and he just did. Ginny is in a similar fix. But for her it is follow the leader of the light, or follow his protégé. You have always followed Dumbledore so why shouldn't she. And with Molly pushing well..." Harry hated it but Hunter was right. He had every right to be angry but with it he also understood where the others were not strong enough to ignore the headmaster's orders. He still felt betrayed though. Hunter told him to temper justice with mercy. Harry left with much to ponder.

Harry didn't have to lay into his friends as Neville did it for him. Upon their return, Neville was already telling Ginny off and now turned to Hermione and Ron. "...And you two! Did Dumbledore save you from a troll? Does Dumbledore stand up for you against Malfoy? How about you genius" He glared at Ron. "Who ran off all those dementors? Who forgave you when you turned on him during the tournament? Harry was your best friend and you two chose Dumbledore over Harry! You like your shiny new prefect badges? I hope so. You only sold out your friendship with Harry for them!"

That hit Hermione like bullet to the heart. She wanted to argue, but as she thought about it, that is exactly what they had done. They chose to do as Dumbledore told them, and in return he made them prefects. It totally explained how Ron was chosen. She knew he wasn't the best choice. Harry was first and Neville would have been next. Ron was somewhere between Dean and Seamus. That was when Malfoy entered.

"So Mudblood. Did Potter finally come to his senses and drop you the traitors and the squib?" The blonde ponce sneered as his gorillas laughed. Neville was up in a heartbeat. Lord Black had told them Draco had been cast out of the Black Family while he and Harry were both in good standing. He was actually older and would get the nod unless otherwise assigned. Before he could retaliate though another voice rang out.

"Actually ferret, I was just in conference with Lord Black. You know, the head of the family that disowned your pathetic arse." Draco whirled around to see Harry with his wand already out. "Take tweedle dee and tweedle dumb here, and leave. You will not harass a member of my house with impunity any longer."

Draco was more pale than usual but still came up with his typical reply. "When my father hears..." "When your father hears, he can chose to ignore it or he can have his marriage dissolved. He'll loose a significant dowry, and you'll be Draco no-name" It was Lord Hunter Black.

"Now as I see three prefects here I don't feel I need to assign punishments today. You should be able to handle that. However, I will not tolerate bullying in my class, so check your attitudes at the great hall." Draco was gobsmacked and both Neville and Harry knew their teacher was angry with their behavior as well.

Harry did not speak to anyone the rest of the trip. Not that anyone tried to speak to him either. Luna was the lone attempt but Neville noticed Harry was meditating (probably practicing his occlumency) and told the Ravenclaw so. "Hmmm perhaps that is why all the nargles have disappeared." Neville followed Harry's earlier approach to her strange comments, and smiled.

Harry came out of his trance shortly before Hogsmeade and announced that the boys would be leaving to give the girls time to change. Ron never got to the reason before he began to argue, but Neville grabbed him by his collar and threw him out. Outside Harry explained. "If you had been listening you traitorous sod, you would have heard me say it was so the girls could get changed. I've forgiven your betrayals twice. Not now. Hope you like that badge, because it cost you dearly."

When the girls finished, the boys got changed. Then then arrived at Hogwarts. Harry saw the thestrals and asked if anyone knew what they were. Hermione in her know it all tone stated there was nothing pulling the carriages. Luna told him it was a thestral. Harry, now very angry again, asked the thestral if he could mount it. The strange winged horse bent down to allow Harry to do just that. Everyone but Luna was shocked. Harry got off and thanked the creature before getting into the carriage. Hunter saw this and knew he was going to have to have words with Harry again.


	8. Chapter 8 A new school year

##########-

Dumbledore was very happy to see Harry, but if the look on Harry's face said anything it was that he did not want to be around the Headmaster. The anger was plain on Harry's face, so Albus didn't need to use Legilimency to know how the boy felt.

The dementor attack over summer had proved how necessary the wards were at Privet Dr. Harry would probably need to stay there over the Yule holiday to strengthen them enough. He would need to meet with Harry after the feast.

There was also Lord Black. Since the Wizengamot meeting he had heard many things about the young lord, but nothing specific. Augusta Longbottom was as tight-lipped and an oyster and he didn't dare probe her mind. He decided he should meet with his new staff member that night as well, and try to make some peace.

Once the sorting was complete and the feast well underway, Dumbledore began his speeches and introductions. Delores Umbridge was on staff just as she had been in Hunter's time, but this time, it was as History Professor. As she did with Hunter, Delores interrupted Dumbledore with her ministry approved babble. When Hunter was introduced he asked for a moment to address the school as a whole. Dumbledore agreed and when he was finished with his own announcements turned to floor over to Hunter.

"Thank you Headmaster. Before we get any rumors floating about, I wanted to tell everyone about myself. I am Hunter Sirius Black. My father is,was, the previous Lord Black, Arcturus. There is a class set of books so you will not need yours in class. You will need it for homework however. You will note that I was assigned to this position by the Wizengamot." He quickly glared at Umbridge, who uncomfortably adjusted herself in her chair.

"I will hold you to the ICW standard in my class so you will certainly be prepared for the current British examinations. My classes will include defense via spells, runes, charms, transfiguration and even physical defense. Some of you young ladies may find that quite helpful in a school full of hormonal young boys." His last comment got quite a few chuckles and McGonagall raised an eyebrow, but the key was this was not going to be an easy year.

Hunter was asked to meet in the Headmasters office after the feast. He wasn't surprised as his speech had everyone buzzing. When he arrived, he found Snape and Dumbledore there. "My apologies Headmaster, I didn't realize you weren't finished with your previous meeting." Dumbledore just waved his apology off. "No apology necessary my boy. Professor Snape will be here for the meeting as well."

Hunter didn't like the situation, not that he was surprised. Knowing Dumbledore it was an attempt to gain information without looking like the aggressor. "He will? Are the other heads of houses joining us as well?" Hunter asked.

"Unfortunately not. It is in reference to an altercation on the Hogwarts Express on it's trip here today. It seems Draco Malfoy was attacked by a group of students and you did not punish them, and allegedly threatened to disown young Draco from the House of Black."

Dumbledore was using that disappointed grandfather tone. Hunter shrugged. "It seems you have been handed a twisted version of the truth gentlemen. Scion Malfoy was berating some students supported by young misters Crabbe and Goyle."

Severus jumped up wand drawn and called Hunter a liar. It was an instant mistake as Hunter sent a bone-breaker hex at Snape's knee with pinpoint accuracy. He watched the Potions-master fall to the ground and picked up the wand Snape dropped. He returned to his seat as if he had just procured a candy.

"That was a mistake sir. I do hope you are not foolish enough to attack me again. I can cast far stronger hexes." Hunter spoke calmly as if he just informed them that the sky was dark at night. Dumbledore was shocked and admonished Hunter. Hunter held his tongue. It was when Dumbledore had finished that he got a real shock.

"Headmaster, I am not a first-year muggleborn Hufflepuff. I am a lord, educated in the system and fully aware that I could call for a blood feud for your pet Death-eater's attack just now. Now for the matter at hand, Draco Malfoy berated several students and was about to receive a very harsh lessons in manners when I intervened. I put it down to teen-age posturing, and did not punish beyond a warning."

"As for my threat, it seems you feel your position as headmaster and _former_ chief warlock gives you the right to dictate familial affairs even when it is not your family. A word of advice. You have no rights in the House of Black. You gave up the only opportunity to even suggest when you sent a member on my house to Azkaban without a trial. Draco was already disowned by House Black. He is about to cost Narcissa her name and her marriage. Perhaps she has failed to teach the boy his place and therefore Draco is not aware of proper conduct. That is the only reason I have let it go at this time. Now sir was there anything else or are you ready to take this man to the hospital wing?"

#########-

Dumbledore was not pleased with Hunter for what was done to Severus, but he was in no position to cause a stir. Cornelius was being particularly stubborn and now had to fend off the situation on Sirius Black. Since Albus was just as complicit in the affair he wasn't going to gain any favors from the minister. Cornelius was already trying to scapegoat someone and right now it was Barty Crouch, but Albus and Minister Bagnold were close. As it stood, His days as Headmaster were close to being numbered. so he could not get help from the panicked politician. And the Wizengamot had placed Hunter Black in an overwhelming majority.

Even Sirius was fighting him now. With the call for a trial he was due over a decade ago Sirius was anything but meek and after Harry was attacked by dementors, tensions were high.

Harry Potter, Albus knew he had to meet with the boy and reign him in.

- **break** -

Severus Snape was fit to be tied. Poppy had to pull a Lockhart and remove all the bones in his leg because they were damaged so severely. Albus was going to have to teach his classes for a day as Poppy was essentially keeping him prisoner. What was worse is that he could not seek retribution. Hunter informed him of the severity of a blood feud. Even Lucius would have to turn against his friend or lose most of his fortune. That was just before Black returned Snape's wand. Draco was going to suffer severely for the setup he instigated.

- **break** -

Draco was not alone in facing Lord Black's wrath. Harry and Neville were in the soup too. Just not as deep. In the first lesson Draco was enjoying Potter getting his arse handed to him. The squib Longbottom got much of the same. Then he put the mudblood in her place. Lord Black was beginning to grow on him. That was until he made a comment to Goyle about it being time someone put the mudblood down. Hunter heard him.

"Thank you for volunteering Draco Malfoy. Since you claim that Longbottom is a squib, let's see you prove how good a pure-blood really is?" Draco tried to wave it off but it was not going to happen. "It wasn't a request you coward. Get your sorry arse out here. Or find yourself in detention for the next month with me. I've met muggle-borns that would make you look like squib, and squibs who would destroy you with what little magic they possess."

Draco gulped audibly but took his place on the floor. He left class that day suffering the effects of more stinging hexes than Potter Longbottom and Granger combined. The lesson was all about dodging spells and he couldn't avoid a one. He didn't even get the chance to fire a hex in return. And now his mother was scheduled to have a meeting with the man in his capacity as Lord Black. Draco knew he was buggered.

Narcissa Malfoy was almost terrified when she was summoned to Hogwarts by Lord Black. It wasn't like she was unaware of the crimes her husband had committed over the years. Nor was she unaware of the many actions he had taken as the de-facto head of the Black Family due to her lineage. But now it was all coming back on her, ignited by the stupidity of her arrogant son.

Hunter invited Narcissa in, offered her a seat and arranged for tea. Winky did the serving as Dobby had requested he not have to be involved with his former mistress. Hunter granted the request but told Dobby that he was likely to give her a heart-attack in his suit.

When they joined the House of Black, Winky and Dobby were both told to get muggle uniforms. Dobby's was a a tuxedo but he wore no shoes, only a strange pair of socks that were used on hospital patients. Winky was in some sort of maids dress from the Victorian era. Hunter didn't mind though. Both were sure to distract any traditional wizarding family and throw them of base.

Once the formalities were run through, Hunter ended the illusion. "Narcissa, your son has already been disowned by the House of Black. His attempt to usurp my position of Heir Primary was more than just cause. His actions upon arriving to Hogwarts and fabricating the events of the trainride had me ready to call in your marriage contract." Narcissa lost her mask for a moment but composed herself and began to speak. Hunter stopped her immediately.

"Let me explain the situation in this NEW Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Andromeda has been fully reinstated and her daughter Nymphadora has been accepted as a daughter of House Black. Not that she was ever removed. Arcturus never disowned her, or Sirius so both are in good standing. Bellatrix had her marriage voided, the dowry and penalties reclaimed, her assets confiscated and she was disowned."

Narcissa lost her mask again and this time she began to stutter. Hunter continued as if he were calling roll.

"Lucius has usurped the regency for House Black for years and you have been complicit in that crime. Your son never was heir primary to the house and now is not even considered family. If there are any more attempts to undermine me, or mine by either Lucius OR Draco, You will find yourself in the same situation as Bellatrix. Am I understood Narcissa?"

#####-

 **Privett Dr, Little Whinnig Surrey**

The first weekend of the term, Hunter was off to complete another task. Dumbledore would never let go of his weapon this easily, so he would soon try to make Harry return to Durzkaban. Hunter was going to ensure that didn't happen.

First was to ensure Arabella Figg and her felines were not going to alert old whitebeard. A few spells later she and her four-footed friends would sleep for two days. Now for his real targets.

Dudley Dursley was at Smeltings, so he was safe for the moment. Vernon and Petunia had apparently gone out for brunch or something. This would make it that much easier

Hunter's classes were very different than anything the students had encountered before. Aurors soon were stopping in to visit and evaluate his sixth and seventh year classes. Something he was sure Augusta and Amelia had cooked up, since there was a focus on the Patronus Charm.

When he was Harry Potter, leading the D.A. he was a young, naive, boy. Lacking the confidence of a man, but bearing the weight and responsibility of one. The battles made him experienced, but it was his time in the far East than made him wise. Hunter began thinking of those years, and as he did so, began moving the wands he had as if he were a symphony conductor.

Hunter had been sent to a contact in Japan to be trained. A wizard named Shen Long. But the muggles new him as Master Gouken. A martial arts sensei of unmatched skill. For the next few years, Hunter was beaten down and picked back up over and over by Master Gouken and his two best pupils, Ryu and Ken. Another student, Dan, was dismissed from the dojo while Hunter was there. Ryu and Ken were squibs but the power they drew through the training would fool any wizard in England. All the time though ate away at Hunter. He wanted to get back home and help young Harry. Master Gouken wouldn't budge though. It wasn't until his brother Akuma came that things changed.

Akuma had visited once before to challenge Master Gouken. He failed. This time he used something unknown and killed the Master. Ken was defeated as Akuma escaped. Ryu swore vengeance, As did Ken. Hunter was about to follow suit but Ryu stopped him.

"Ken and I will handle Akuma. Master held you here longer than he was supposed to. A promise made to his friend. You are meijin like the master. You return home and prepare for Akuma in the event that we fail." Hunter was of mixed emotion, but decided to ignore his extended term. He owed Gouken too much. Unlike anyone before, he trained him to fight and fight well. He had a fight of his own to start anyway. He bid his fellow students farewell and returned to England. He arrived just before Halloween.

Before returning to England, Hunter made one stop. He needed a wand. The wand-maker was quite revered in the orient, but was all but unknown outside his homeland. Harry was told to choose his components, and began searching for the materials. The result was a custom wand that would terrify all but death himself. Thirteen inches, Elder wood, the core was the feather of an augury suspended in tears of a thestral. It screamed death, but when Hunter held it in his hand, he felt the power of a raging storm envelop him. This was the true death-stick, and he, the master of death.

Now Hunter held both his own wand and the Elder wand. He also had the resurrection stone hidden but at his disposal. That was two of the three. He knew that he was on borrowed time before someone came for the Wand of Death. He would need to "lose" that to someone trusted soon. If his time with Gouken had taught him anything, it was that nobody is invincible.

 **A/N** Yeah, I'm borrowing from a video game, but as a kid I always wished I could train with Ken and Ryu. So it went in


	9. Chapter 9

Here I go playing in JKR's sandbox again

 **Chapter** **9**

Harry Potter had outright refused to see him. Deliberately missed meetings and was avoiding him. This was something Albus Dumbledore had not experienced before. As Headmaster, his word was law, yet summons after summons was refused. Even with Lord Black absent from the castle for the weekend, Harry had not answered the call. When McGonagall went to escort the young wizard, she was refused and then shocked to her core.

"If the Headmaster wishes to speak to me he can bloody-well make an appointment! I am no mongrel dog that answers to his beck and call, as if he were lord of the manor and I some peasant!" Harry shouted at her.

Even suspension from Quidditch had not been an effective threat. The boy could be more stubborn that a hippogriff when he wanted to be. He would have to take a stronger approach.

Tuesday Morning, Harry was escorted by McGonagall to the headmasters' office in a bodybind. Apparently, no other peaceful means were effective. A bad start to a meeting, but a necessary move.

After more than half an hour of posturing, with no success, Dumbledore simply came to the point of the meeting.

"Harry, I'm afraid it is necessary for you to spend the yule holiday with the Dursley's this year. The wards are in dire need of charging and..." He got no further as Harry all but exploded in opposition.

Harry refused to be imprisoned with his relatives but Dumbledore acted as if all the opposition went in one ear and out the other. Thus infuriating the teen even more. Harry was just about to draw his wand when the floo ignited and the desperate pleas of Arabella Figg drew the attention of both wizards.

 ** _ **-Blacklash through time-**_**

The Dursleys had returned from their brunch with Marge, and they found their house in flames. The house was destroyed and all was lost. The investigation proved that the cause was a sabotaged gas line. An obvious case of arson. Vernon was soon arrested and Petunia went to her sister in law. During the investigation, the matter of the children was uncovered. Dudley, being at Smeltings, was in the clear, but Harry Potter was not. The reputation the Dursleys had propagated drew all eyes to the trouble-maker child at #4.

But where was this boy. St Brutus had no record of Harry Potter ever attending. Records proved the boy's existence at the local primary school, but as of June 1991, he all but disappeared. It didn't take long to gather information as all the neighbors knew of the freak nephew of the Dursleys. And the gossip-mongering hags of Privet Drive were in their glory as to see who had the most detrimental story of the boy.

With Petunia unable to tell the police about Hogwarts, there was little that could be done to exonerate Vernon. If she told them Harry had run away, there would be inquiries as to why it was not reported AND his reappearance during the summers. It wasn't long before Petunia too, was arrested. It was looking like child abuse at the minimum and possibly homicide as Harry was nowhere to be found.

Unknown to anyone, Hunter had planned this operation better than Napoleon. The Dursleys would be ruined even if they were acquitted of the charges. And the house was destroyed, so Harry couldn't possibly live there. Dumbledore's dream of Harry residing with the Dursleys had literally gone up in flames.

Harry listened to Mrs. Figg detail the situation and finally realized he was free. Standing up he smiled and almost sneered as he spoke.

"Well, that puts paid to the delusion of me with the Dursleys. I shall return to my classes now and rest easy knowing your stupidity is at an end there, _sir_!" Harry snarled the last bit before he left the office. Nobody noticed the impressed look on the face of Phineas Nigellus Black, or heard him mutter "That boy might make a fine Lord Black after all."

Dumbledore realized this was all because of Lord Hunter Sirius Black. He would need to control him or eliminate him, for the greater good.

 ** _ **-Blacklash through time-**_**

Severus Snape was not stupid. Cruel, calculating, conniving, perhaps petty and vengeful, but not stupid. Dispite all the assurances the headmaster had given him, none were bearing fruit. All the posturing of his friend Lucius was for naught. Even the Dark lord was not taking action against this new Lord Black. And THAT was the key to his current misery, Lord Hunter Sirius Black.

Everything about James Potter, and Sirius Black that Severus hated was rolled into one person with the added irritation of the power of the Dark Lord and the manipulative instincts of Dumbledore, plus the ruthlessness of Bellatrix Lestrange. No, Bellatrix no-name now.

He had neutered Albus Dumbledore and all but destroyed the Order of the Phoenix in one evening. He had decimated the wizengamot in an elaborate show that toppled the bumbling minister and castrated his cabinet. The appointment of his pink-clad sycophant was only for show. She had no power. Binns needed to be replaced anyway. The assumed plan to have her take over Hogwarts had been derailed before it began.

The death of the Malfoy family was a stroke of genius. The members were still alive, but their power and influence was null and void. That the finances still existed to aide the Dark Lord was a miracle. Lucius could no longer influence the Ministry or he would lose everything. The Dark Lord was keeping him around simply for the use of Malfoy Manor. That and to continue to torture the man.

The miserable bastard had even culled that insufferable Molly Weasley and her holier than thou attitude.

And then there was his relationship with Potter. Potter and Longbottom. The two future lords and cousins to the Black Family had begun to follow Black as vehemently as Death-Eaters had the Dark Lord. The students, even the Slytherins, were in awe of the mages skill and in fear of his wrath.

Severus had planned to exact revenge on Draco for his miserable lies and the ambush Draco had sent him into, but seeing the damage done to the blonde ponce, in both reputation as well as body, made him yield. How one person could suffer THAT many stinging hexes was astounding.

Even now, almost three months into the term, Black was more fearsome than Mad-Eye Moody on a raid. Minerva McGonagall herself could not bring herself to criticize the DADA professor. He stretched the rules to the edge but never broke them, and yet for every negative he administered, he gave a positive to redeem the spirit of the students. There was no favoritism either. Sprout herself had been forced to admit his balance of praise to punishment was better than any Hufflepuff could attempt. Even her.

There had to be a way to eliminate him.

 ** _ **-Blacklash through time-**_**

Deloris Umbridge sat in her office. Pick all around and dishes with cats at play all around her. A rather unappreciated alarm system in case someone was to invade her office.

Her thoughts were not on the papers she was supposed to be grading. Though she thoroughly enjoyed giving that uppity mudblood Granger a T. How stupid can someone be to give 2 feet when the assignment clearly stated 12 inches?

No currently her thoughts were focused on the upstart Lord Black.

He had stolen her position as DADA instructor, and made overthrowing Dumbledore nearly impossible. He had helped that fear-mongering little brat Harry Potter escape justice. Worthless dementors failed to kill the boy and then this mudblood loving fool got the coward off on a technicality.

Then Black had attacked her beloved minister, Cornelius, and almost had him imprisoned. He had even embarrassed her and demanded her swear an oath on her life and magic. And then he loopholed the court into giving that criminal Sirius Black a trial. Poor Cornelius needed her, but she had to eliminate the threat of Dumbledore first.

And now, months into the term, this _Lord Black_ looked as if he was amassing his own army. The students were in awe of the man and were flocking to his banner more than previous generations had to Dumbledore.

There had to be a way to eliminate him.


	10. Chapter 10

Here I go playing in JKR's sandbox again

Sorry for the wait, folks. I just lost my muse. Short chapter. Covers a LOT of time. Trying to get motivated again.

Chapter 10

December 18, 1995

DADA Classroom

Neville and Harry were just finishing a practice duel. Hunter made a few suggestions on their technique. It was then that a young Slytherin entered with a note from Dumbledore for Hunter.

A meeting with the headmaster was not high on Hunter's list, but It was of little consequence. Harry and Neville were both leery of this meeting, but Hunter instructed them to return to their dorm and pack for the train home for the yule break.

When Hunter arrived, he found once again Snape with Dumbledore there. "My apologies Headmaster, I have a habit for entering before you finished with your previous meeting." Dumbledore just waved his apology off. "No apology necessary my boy. Professor Snape will be here for the meeting as well, as it concerns both of you."

Hunter was already on guard with that comment. Dumbledore began to explain though, before any speculation continued.

"Voldemort has taken quite an interest in you Lord Black." Dumbledore began. "You have been outspoken, certainly, and quite charismatic. You are undoubtedly powerful, as many have seen. In truth, Voldemort sees many of the qualities he himself holds dear." Hunter had heard something similar to that before.

"And how have you learned this headmaster? Your spy here?" Hunter nodded to Snape. The headmaster shook his head and handed Hunter a piece of parchment. "No, it was penned by his own hand. See for yourself." Hunter took the parchment from Dumbledore. But as soon as Dumbledore released it, the parchment glowed and disappeared, along with Hunter Black.

"It is done. Severus, return to your quarters and prepare to take over DADA when the term begins. Lord Black will not be returning."

Hunter Black landed on his bum, and furious at what had just occurred. "A port-key. That miserable, lying, no-good, traitorous goat-fucking bastard made a port key!" Hunter ranted before he hard the hissing voice of his new host.

"Such language, and in regards to the illustrious headmaster. Unbecoming of a noble lord such as yourself. Wouldn't you agree, Lord Black?" Hunter didn't have to look to know who his new host was. It was Voldemort.

Hunter righted himself and banished two of Voldemort's boot-lickers to the walls as he did. "They we're merely assisting you to your feet." Voldemort scolded "And searching my pockets as they did so." Hunter replied. A quick scan of the room and Hunter realized he was in the dining hall of Malfoy Manor. One magical scan of the open chair (obviously intended for him) and Hunter pulled it back before looking at Voldemort, as if asking if he could sit. A nod from Voldemort and Hunter sat. "So, I am told you wish to meet with me…." Hunter began.

Harry awoke from a nightmare. His scar was on fire. He saw Hunter in an elaborate room in a fight for his life against a multitude of Death-eater's. His screams had awakened Neville who was on him instantly.

Harry saw Hunter in a fight with Voldemort and many Death-eater's. Harry felt he had to get to him. To help him. But Neville held firm. "We don't know where he is, how to get there, or who to get to help us. We were told what to do if this type of thing happened. For now, we wait it out."

Harry didn't like it, but Neville was right. Without knowing where this fight was, it was a lost cause. But he wasn't just going to let it go. He sent word to Sirius.

In the morning, Dumbledore approached Harry, telling him to come to headquarters as something had happened to Lord Black. Harry began questioning the old man, as did Neville, but Dumbledore was evading. The plan had been for Harry to spend the holiday with Neville, so Harry asked Neville to take the trunk home while he played along with the headmaster for the evening.

One night is all Harry stayed at headquarters. Harry played along until he caught Dumbledore in a lie and then let loose. Dumbledore knew Hunter was missing but couldn't explain how. Sirius knew but had never mentioned it, and certainly not in the time Dumbledore have learned of it. Either Dumbledore knew what happened or he was reading their outgoing mail. Neither was acceptable. Magical power is useless when you are suffering a kick to the block and tackle. Much to Molly Weasley's dismay, Dumbledore was beaten muggle-style, before Harry stormed out of the room, to the floo and off to the Longbottoms.

When the next term began, Hunter was still missing. Dumbledore knew he wasn't dead, as neither Harry nor Neville had been declared Lord Black. And he knew he wasn't with Tom, as Severus reported the casualties, and the necessity of the Azkaban raid. Black had injured or killed twenty Death-eater's. That included Lucius. Narcissa was holding regency until Draco came of age.

If the Ministry discovered Hunter's absence. There would be a full investigation, so Dumbledore had to cover. This also worried him, because when Black did return, he would be looking to kill his betrayer. Why couldn't these fools just see it was for the greater good, and submit to his utopia?

A month passed before Hunter's disappearance made it to Cornelius Fudge's ears. It wasn't even Umbridge who let the proverbial cat out of the bag. It was Susan Bones, who met with her Aunt Amelia, in Hogsmeade. She immediately tracked down Harry, who explained what he knew and it started the ball rolling. Fudge wasted no time in elevating Deloris to "High Inquisitor" and giving her almost absolute power in Hogwarts.

In a perfect world, (well perfect for Dumbledore, Fudge or Umbridge) the push for the trial for Sirius Black would have stalled when the power for said push, Lord Black, disappeared. Instead, Amelia Bones pushed harder and faster. The apparent kidnapping of Lord Black had proved beyond any doubt in her mind, that not only was Sirius Black innocent, but that there was a plot to eradicate the House of Black.

"NOT ON MY WATCH IT DOESN'T!" she roared from her desk. But for all the power she put into this trial, she was being derailed or outright blocked at every turn. January became February, which flowed to March and still no trial. AND still no Lord Black.

Hogwarts had turned into a police state. Hunter, if he could see it, would have said it was worse than he had endured. It was almost rivaling Voldemort's Hogwarts when Snape was Headmaster. Slytherins and many ministry-syccophantic students had become untouchable, and there was at least one in every house.

McLaggen enjoyed the power he had been gifted, and was using it for it's full measure until Harry and Neville cut his legs out from underneath him. Literally! That also finished the power trip of others like Cho's friend Marietta Edgecombe. It did not curb the Slytherins though.

Umbridge, with her Educational Decrees, had worked her way through and eliminated Dumbledore by trying to have him arrested. Dumbledore, as he had in the other timeline, just escaped via Fawkes. That was in March. As It was almost April, Umbridge felt she was secure.

One thing that certainly did not go according to her plan was the blood quill. When Umbridge tried to use them on Harry an Neville, following the handling of McLaggen, Harry recognized it for what it was. Harry openly argued with the toad and challenged her so much that she never saw Neville call a Longbottom elf to him. Neville followed suit and had his elf take it to Augusta Longbottom.

"I severely hope that I am mistaken, and this is not a blood quill Madame Umbridge. For the use of such, on the lord, head, of heir of an Ancient and Noble House, would give them the right to call for a duel to the death. You would make that kind of mistake with a journyman swordsman would you?" Harry drawled almost Malfoy-like.

Umbridge realized her plan had failed and went to take the quill back. Harry held it back in a game of muggle keep-away until Umbridge used her wand and incinerated the quill in Harry's hand. Harry, seeing a wand drawn upon him, fired a bone-breaking hex at his attacker, sending her broken body to the wall and left her unconcious.

Umbridge retalliated with detentions scheduled until Harry graduated. Unfortunately, that was when a raging dragon known as Augusta Longbottom stormed in. Minister Fudge and several aurrors trying to subdue her. Umbridge spent two more weeks in the care of Madam Pomfrey due to the attack Augusta completed before Amelia Bones could calm her down. Fudge had found a way to sweep the whole incident under the rug though. He couldn't go after the Dowager Longbottom without sinking his Undersecretary. But Amelia couldn't prosecute Umbridge without condemning Augusta. The warning had been heard though and Umbridge was much more careful now.

April 5, 1996

After months of obstacles, Amelia Bones was finally able to get a trial for Sirius Black. She could not lose the arguments. She had proof, a lack of trial, and a defendant willing to take veritas serum. But with the corruption rampant in the ministry, Black could still be sentenced.

Fudge sat as Judge and there was a packed court. Amelia could win, but it was going to be a battle. Fudge read the charges and began the trial. Just as Amelia began to speak, the doors to the hall were blasted open. As the dust settled, a pair of glowing orbs advanced and the sound of a peg-leg or walking stick tapped along the floor.

Eyes went wider than the Black Lake when Lord Hunter Sirius Black bellowed "Fudge, you bloody traitor!" Hunter, walking with what appeared to be a muggle crutch, was followed by a strange group of aurrors. The leader stood as his team surrounded the Minister. "Cornelius Oswald Fudge, by order of the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, you are under arrest!"


	11. Chapter 11

Here I go playing in JKR's sandbox again

 **Last time in Blacklash**

 _April 5, 1996_

 _After months of obstacles, Amelia Bones was finally able to get a trial for Sirius Black. She could not lose the arguments. She had proof, a lack of trial, and a defendant willing to take veritas serum. But with the corruption rampant in the ministry, Black could still be sentenced._

 _Fudge sat as Judge and there was a packed court. Amelia could win, but it was going to be a battle. Fudge read the charges and began the trial. Just as Amelia began to speak, the doors to the hall were blasted open. As the dust settled, a pair of glowing orbs advanced and the sound of a peg-leg or walking stick tapped along the floor._

 _Eyes went wider than the Black Lake when Lord Hunter Sirius Black bellowed "Fudge, you bloody traitor!" Hunter, walking with what appeared to be a muggle crutch, was followed by a strange group of aurrors. The leader stood as his team surrounded the Minister. "Cornelius Oswald Fudge, by order of the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, you are under arrest!"_

The battle with Voldemort and his goons had been deadly. Not just for Hunter, but many Death-eaters. He had injured or killed twenty Death-eater's. That included Lucius Malfoy. He had been able to wound Voldemort himself, and that caused the anti-apparition ward to fall. Hunter escaped immediately and returned to the Black Manor.

Broken, bleeding, magically exhausted, and physically as well, Hunter barely had the energy to call for his elves before falling into a coma. It took more than a month before he awakened again. The elves having been tending to his injuries as best they could, were ecstatic when he spoke to them. But it took much to keep Hunter in bed for his very necessary rest and recovery.

Since he wasn't getting out of bed anytime soon, Hunter did as Arcturus has preached ad nauseam, Plan. He knew the trial for Sirius would hit roadblocks, so he would need to contact allied houses. But in order to keep his current status secret, he could not directly use his UK contacts. This meant using the Black Family network.

Aide did not cost nearly as much as Arcturus' portrait suggested. The hatred of both Dumbledore AND the British Ministry bought favors far cheaper than expected. Add to that, the speed at which these favors were done was astounding. Many politicians were almost drooling at the opportunity to openly ridicule Fudge and his staff.

The only real stumbling block was Voldemort's raid on Azkaban. The ministry could legitimately put many items on the back burner due to the breakout. Even without the admission of Voldemort's return, the breakout was severe enough to get everyone to back off while the damage was repaired. Loathe as he was to admit it, Hunter would have to do as Arcturus instructed and wait for his perfect moment. A moment he would savor like the finest of wines. Disgrace or death didn't matter as long as Fudge fell. But admittedly, he would prefer disgrace.

Harry and Neville had not let their mentor down. During his absence, they had taken to training the others in Defense. It was not the DA that Hunter would have remembered, because Dumbledore's name was nowhere to be found in it. The mere mention of the man had been grounds to remove someone from the group. A fact Hermione Granger discovered early on. Her continued attendance was purely thanks to Daphne Greengrass who stunned her before she pulled another S.P.E.W. situation. The group was simply known as the alliance.

Harry and Neville led by example and had the group hating them in the first weeks. But after more than two months (which had all above fourth year casting a full patronus) they were content that the early torture had been worth it. The real test would come when they actually had to put the skills into practice.

April 6, 1996

The Daily Prophet and the Quibbler arrived en masse. Both periodicals with the same headline about Fudge's arrest before the trial and acquittal of Sirius Orion Black. While the Prophet had the base story, compared to the Quibbler, it was a summary. Step by step detail of the trial (with the lead up), and interviews with the acquitted Azkaban escapee, plus the rumored to be dead Lord Black made the Quibbler the must have reference. The result was absolute chaos

Delores Umbridge nearly choked on her tea when she read the paper. Her beloved minister had been arrested! This was treason! She immediately called upon her Inquisitorial Squad and tried to confiscate the papers. She vastly underestimated her opponents in this.

The students who had already read the headline knew she had no power. Without Fudge, she was nothing but a pink-clad bigot. The ones still reading would soon realize the same. When Draco snatched the paper from Hanna Abbot, he was immediately struck with a right hook from Susan Bones. Other squad member were met with similar resistance. In a matter of seconds, the great hall went from a breakfast table to a war zone!

Black Manor Lancashire

Hunter and Sirius Black awoke in far better spirits than should have been legal. Sirius was now a free man and substantially more wealthy after his trial. Twelve years in Azkaban illegally, was awfully expensive to compensate. Hunter had even circumvented the annimagus issue. It was discovered that between Arcturus and Hunter, Padfoot had been registered in Japan for fifteen years already. He arrived to breakfast to find Hunter conversing with the portrait of Arcturus. "Good morning Lord Black."

Hunter saw Sirius and offered him a seat close to the portrait. "Sit Sirius. There is much to discuss, and we would be best served if we ate and talked. Time is against us." Hunter brought Sirius up to speed with the entire situation. Much to the ire of Arcturus, it included who Hunter really was. Sirius was understandably in shock.

"So, let me see if I have this right. You are Hunter Black, Lord Black, but you were born as Harry Potter, son to James and Lily, but after truly ending the dark lord, you got thrown back in time and Acturus blood adopted you, and now you're trying to restore the House of Black, save another version of yourself, and take down not only the dark lord, but a fractured leader of the light and a corrupt ministry. Correct?"

Hunter, shrugged and agreed. "In a nutshell." Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "well if that is not the greatest prank ever! You have outdone us all! And with that show you put on yesterday, you're halfway to accomplishing the ministry part."

Arcturus chimed in at that point. "Yet he refuses to honor his word and marry as I arranged! To restore the House of Black!" At Sirius' look of confusion, Hunter explained the issue,

"You're telling me Moony, my mate with the furry little problem, married my cousins' daughter, little Nymphadora, and they had a son?!" Sirius shouted before he fell in uproarious laughter. Eventually the marauder settled down and plans were discussed. Hunter would return to Hogwarts Monday. The pink toad would be removed. The bogus educational decrees would be abolished, and some semblance of normal would be restored. The problem would be Dumbledore.

Hunter could not let the man return to the castle and become headmaster again. The old manipulator had proven to be more poisonous that even Arcturus had imagined. He could not be allowed any of his former positions. Chief Warlock was not an issue, Hunter had eliminated that issue after the trial. Supreme Mugwump had been taken by an ally of the Black family and now was out of Dumbledore's reach. Hogwarts was the only position still open to him.

Many were injured but none had perished. Madam Pomfrey was overwhelmed, and most professors were assisting her. The great hall had become a trauma ward, and many first and second year students were getting an improptu course in first aid. The Inquisitorial Squad was the most damaged of the students. The would very likely have been dead if not for the interference from the teachers.

During the battle, the supporters of Umbridge were vastly outnumbered. With many of the "alliance" like Hermione, shielding the younger years, warriors like Harry were free to fight. The last year and a half had taught Harry one point above all the others. Dumbledore's methods DID NOT WORK. You could not continue to give second chances to those that had no remorse for their actions. For those were unable to be reasoned with, convinced of their own superiority even when proven otherwise, there was only one recourse.

Harry, Neville, Susan, and a few others fought not to end this battle, but to end the war that had never truly been finished. They did not use stunners and simple spells. They broke bones, severed limbs, and they ensured that the opponent was NOT going to get up to help the next enemy.

Draco, being the sneaky little weasel he was, had stayed down long enough to be forgotten. So when he saw Harry was distracted, he took aim at Harry's back. Neville saw the attack and dove into the path of Draco's curse to save Harry. It was the cruciatus. Neville screamed as the feeling of a thousand knives stabbing him encased him. Harry turned and fired a cutting hex that sliced not only Draco's wand, but the arm holding it.

Draco dropped in both agony and fear. Harry on the other hand was stalking his pray. He was done tolerating Draco Malfoy. If this little ferret would not learn his lesson, then he would not continue drawing breath. With the wand broken, there would be no way to prove the cruciatus curse. No way was Harry letting him off the hook. Harry stowed his wand and began beating Draco the muggle way. Punch after punch rained down on Draco. Harry venting the entire time. "Better than everyone, huh?! Prince of Slytherin?! Too much of a coward to face me like a man! You tried to use an unforgeable to my back! You're NOT getting away this time!"

Snape saw the whole thing and could not allow Draco's demise. Using a bombarda, he sent Harry off of Draco and into the wall. But before Snape could take any other action, he was sent into a wall himself via a banishing curse from Susan Bones.

With Harry and Neville, the two most prolific fighters, out of action, the staff could now begin to gain control. Susan Bones was not quite as vicious, and more open to reason. Especially when the individual asking was her head of House, Professor Sprout.

Umbridge, who had taken cover during the battle was now more than happy to take command again She began barking orders in her faux-sweet voice and assigning punishments, not recognizing the burning embers of battle ready to ignite again at the slightest addition of fuel. McGonagall had no such delusion and immediately stopped her. "Despite your title or backing, Delores, no action will be taken until every student is returned to full health! Or is it your intention to fight the staff today as well?" With so many injured, even Umbridge had to step back from her desire for punishment, this time.


End file.
